Velvet Whispers
by mischievalmind
Summary: Hermoine is back at Hogwarts, three years after the war. Here she finds that the man she used to fear is no longer so scary and that love is worth fighting for.
1. New Duties

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

-------------------------------0000000000000000000---------------------------------

" I'm late. I can't believe I'm late. I am never late!" the girl thought to herself as she hustled down the length of the corridor.

Today was her first time back at Hogwarts since the reconstruction. Three years prior, when she eighteen and in her seventh year of school, the school had been demolished in a wizarding war. Even more damaging where the deaths of friends and loved ones, who had fought in the war.

However, the war has been won and life had moved on. The school was rebuilt and the students were returning. Great care had been taken in the rebuilding of the school. The castle still held the same magical appeal, however, strict security measures had been taken to safeguard the grounds. Besides adding additional wards to the previous list that had guarded the school, additional non-magical guards where took. Aurors now patrolled the grounds and inside the castle at all hours. Gatekeepers searched everyone who passed through the entrance of the grounds. Veritaserum, a truth serum, was also dispensed at the gate. Each person who entered was thoroughly questioned.

Beside the extra security, other reminders where present from the war. Around the school where memorials for those who died in the war. The front entrance hall beheld a giant stained glass mural. Pictured where the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had perished due to the war. The girl remembered how her breath had caught, as she gazed upon the faces of Albus Dumbledore, Grawp, Neville Longbottom, Tonks, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Professors Flitwick and Sprout, and Draco Malfoy. The last face caught her by surprise, as after three years it was still not widely known that Draco, along with his godfather, Severus Snape, had been a spy for the side. Many still regarded Professor Snape as a villain, since it had been he who had been thought to murder Professor Dumbledore. Very few people knew the truth, which the girl herself, had been the one to uncover.

She had reached the door to the Headmistress' office when she heard the voice of Professor Snape behind her.

"Ms. Granger, your first day back and you're already behaving inappropriately. An adult does not run through the halls. Even the students know better than that."

Hermoine turned around, her face blushing red at being caught. " Professor, I'm sorry. Only I'm late for a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. I find out my position today. I want to learn which class I will be instructing, so that I can prepare for my students before Monday."

"That is understandable, Ms. Granger, yet there is no need to rush, as I must also be present at this meeting and as you can see I am not." With that, Professor Snape glided past her and spoke the password, "Tabby", which opened the door to the office. He then stepped back and allowed Hermoine to enter before him.

"Hermoine, Severus," Professor McGonagall acknowledged. "Now that everyone has arrived, let's begin the meeting. Please take a seat there, so we can start." She waved her wand in the air and from it came a settee. She indicated for the two to sit down.

Hermoine sat and Professor Snape took his seat next to her. His thigh pressed against hers in a warming way and for a moment she panicked and looked around the room. There was no where else to sit. Reminding herself that he was no longer "her" professor and was instead her equal, she tried to relax. She glanced around the room and took note of several familiar faces.

Professor McGonagall stood, holding a roll of parchment in her hands, " I would introduce everyone, though I am you all know each other. So I will go straight into giving out your class assignments for this school year."

" Luna Lovegood, you will be teaching Charms. Remus, you are returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Fred Weasley, you are the new Herbology instructor. Harry Potter, you are teaching Transfiguration. Now, any questions?"

The room looked at Hermoine, "Professor, which class will I teach?"

"Well, Hermoine, your situation is a bit different. Before I explain, let me make another announcement. I would first like to say that I am honored to have been at this school through all these years and am very excited that it has been reopened. However, I have decided that with a fresh school, we should also have a fresh Headmaster. I am to retire. I will work two more years in order to train my new replacement in his new duties. I would like you all to join me in congratulating Professor Severus Snape in his new role as Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Professor Snape then rose from his seat and took in the astonished faces of his peers. "Minerva, I see that your appointment has taken many by surprise. I hope that all of my instructors will stand by me, and continue on here, when I become Headmaster. I know that it will be a difficult transition for the wizarding community and I will need your support. "

Hermoine watched as the known to be fearsome instructor looked over the crowd with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. She had never seen this overly confident, normally pompous, man look so humble. Then he looked into her eyes and for a split second she knew she had seen fear flicker within the dark orbs. She smiled at him, and another first happened. She saw him smile. It was only a small smile, but it completely changed his appearance. Without his usual scowl his face looked ten years younger.

She was not the only person who saw the smile. Once again, the room was astonished. She heard Fred whisper to Harry, " I didn't even know he knew how to smile."

The entire room must have overheard this comment, as the group began to relax. Harry took the lead, " I will stand beside you."

The new deputy Headmaster grew solemn once more, as he looked the young man in the eyes. He offered his hand to Harry and as they shook, his lips turned up again.

" Oh quit with the smiling or I'll change my mind. It's making me uncomfortable," Harry joked.

Snape turned his head to the side, as the room laughed. His body shook and a deep rumble could be heard as he laughed. When he turned back, the smile was gone.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Now Ms. Granger, we come to your roll. As I prepare for my duties as Headmaster, I will have less time to devote to my potion class. I also currently spend more time than I will have on the inventory of potions needed in the infirmary. Your duties will be to prepare for the role of Potions instructor and to stock the infirmary. I will only expect the best to follow in my footsteps, therefor, you will spend this year as my apprentice and next year as a part time instructor before you take on full responsibility."

Hermoine was shocked. She had always dreamed of this, since her first day of potion class. Even with the over demanding and over bearing instructor, now standing in front of her, constantly degrading her.

"It would be an honor," Hermoine gushed, as the man raised his hand towards her.

"Before you accept the position, I would like to meet with you alone, to discuss the situation. Meet me in my class room at seven o'clock tonight."

--------------------------------000000000000000000--------------------------------------------

Hermoine spent most of the day spending time with her old friends, catching up on how they had been. She had not seen them since Christmas the year before. Each year, since the war, the group came together at Grimmauld Place. Harry still owned the house, however, the house truly belonged to Mrs. Weasley. When her family lost so many of its members to the war, Harry had moved her out of the Burrow. Now she ran the household.

Hermoine felt comfortable with her friends, but her nerves shook her when she thought of the coming meeting. So when dinner came at six, she decided not to join her friends in the Great Hall, but instead went to the dungeons early to wait for the appointment. When she arrived she was surprised to find Professor Snape standing next to his desk, as though he was already expecting her.

" I had an idea that you would be here early, Ms. Granger. Follow me, we can eat in my quarters. I can't have you growing weak from lack of food." He then led her to a side door, which was open.

Hermoine followed him into a small hallway and the door shut behind her. She then stepped through two large French doors and gasped.

She had always expected the professor to live in harsh, cold surroundings. She knew he would have lots of books, and this was true as two walls of the enormous room where shelved from top to bottom in a personal library. However, the rest of the room was nothing as she had imagined. It was tastefully decorated in deep shades of blue against a backdrop of cream. The back wall was one large rounded window. It appeared to look out at the evening skyline, as though the room was located in a tall tower, instead of the dungeons.

"It's an enchanted window, Professor? How lovely!"

The man shook his head. "No, Ms. Granger, it's real. The hallway you just walked through is a transporter from the dungeons to this tower. Now, let's eat." He then brought her attention to a table on one side of the room. It held a place setting for two.

Hermoine sat as instructed, not knowing what to do next and watched as Professor Snape looked at his plate and stated, "dinner". His plate was then filled with roast pork and vegetables. Feeling foolish, as she had seen this done before, she then did the same.

She thought when she first sat that it would be uncomfortable eating in the presence of her former instructor, yet as the meal progressed she found it a pleasant experience. Professor Snape asked her several questions about her time since leaving the school. As she told him of her life at University, she began to relax.

After the meal, the two left the table and went into the seating area. Hermoine sat in one of the over-stuffed chairs while Professor Snape sat on a footstool in front of her.

"Before you take on your duties as my apprentice, I want to make sure that you are fully aware of what being my apprentice will require. I will demand perfection and will not abide for less than perfection. The potions that I will be teaching you first will be for the infirmary. Someone's life could be lost by a simple mistake. I will be harsh at times. I will demand long hours, in which your total concentration will be on your lessons and me. You must not spend your time with me dallying over what troubles Mr. Potter or any of your friends will undoubtedly get themselves into. For the next two years, you will be working very close to me. I know in the past you have thought me overwhelming and controlling, you will come to think that even more as my apprentice. However, I do believe in rewarding a job well done, and I hope that someday you will come to feel comfortable in my presence. To start along those lines, I believe that we should address each other by our given names. Hermoine, do you agree?"

She thought about this for several moments, then replied, " Yes, sir. That is acceptable. Though it may take some getting used to."

"And you agree to the terms of your employment?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, then tomorrow you can spend the day getting aquatinted to your new quarters. You will be staying here, in my guestroom. I will also show you my private lab tomorrow. Of course, you are free to browse my library here at any time. I know you will take care of my possessions."

Staying in the professor's quarters was not something Hermoine had considered and thoughts where running throughout her mind. What would her friends think? However, she realized that with the long hours she would be working it would be the ideal situation, and she had already agreed to his terms. She nodded her head and then stood to leave.

As they walked together to the doorway, the professor informed her, " To unlock the entrance to my quarters, you must place your hand on the door to the hall and think, 'perfection', otherwise when you open the door you will find only a storage cabinet."

Hermoine turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and met the gaze of the professor once more. She looked into his dark eyes and again saw the humble expression he had worn earlier. Taking her hand, he raised it to his lips and placed a small, soft kiss upon it.

"Hermoine, I wanted to say thank you, for clearing my name."

Hermoine knew she was blushing from head to toe as she replied, " Your welcome. I only did what I felt was the right thing to do." She then turned and walked down the hall. As she approached the door leading back into the classroom, she heard him call.

"Good night, Hermoine."

She turned back to him, "Good night, Severus."


	2. Recollections

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

--------00000000000000---------------00000000000000000----------------000000000000-----

Hermoine awoke from a dreamless slumber on Friday morning, refreshed and ready to begin the day, until she remembered the details of the day before.

She had been assigned to be Professor Snape's… er…. Severus' new apprentice. She had also been informed that she would be sharing his living quarters for the next two years.

After the meeting was over between the two of them the night before, Hermoine had returned to the Gryffindor common room. In the reconstruction of the castle the rooms had been relocated. They where now on the third floor. However, the fat lady was still there, guarding the entrance, and she was comforted by that fact. She and the painting carried on a small conversation before she entered the common room. The red and gold still flourished around the room, another comforting sight.

Upon entering she learned that all of the new instructors, as well as Lupin, where there, and they talked the night away. They discussed their coming plans for the students that year, and they where shocked when Hermoine informed them of her situation.

Harry had been livid when he learned of her sleeping arrangements. "It isn't proper. The old bat just wants to put some moves on you. I'm surprised the Headmistress agreed to this. I won't stand for it! I knew that greasy old git was up to something!"

Hermoine calmed him down by explaining that while she had felt uncomfortable herself, at first, she now understood the point of the arrangements. She explained how much easier it would be on her, due to the long hours she would be working, to sleep as close as possible to the lab, especially as some potions had to have constant vigilance. She assured Harry that nothing 'improper' was on anyone's mind.

However, she did not tell Harry, or anyone else, about certain parts of the meeting. Such as how easily she had relaxed while she and the professor had ate together, nor did she mention how comfortable she had felt when the professor had sat so close to her on the footstool while they had talked. She did not tell anyone how Severus had kissed her hand and the end of the night. She did not mention that her hand still tingled where his lips had touched her skin.

Once Harry had calmed down to a low boil, Hermoine pleaded exhaustion and went off to the girls' dormitory. A few minutes later, Luna joined her. The other instructors would be getting their room assignments the next day as well. Thankfully, Luna did not ask any questions, so Hermoine was able to fall asleep quickly.

xxx

Hermoine rose from the bed, and collected some clothing, before heading to the girls' bath. She used the toilet, brushed her teeth, and then stepped into the shower and began to think.

The move to Snape's quarters really was a smart decision, yet, it was a tad improper. She was surprised that Headmistress McGonagall had allowed it. However, no one but the staff would know. The student's never cared for where their instructors had lived. Besides, nothing could possibly ever happen between the two of them. Yet, she kept remembering how it felt when his lips had touched her hand. She thought about how her stomach had fluttered, in a nice way, as he said her name. His rich, velvety voice seemed to caress her name as it escaped his lips.

Hermoine finished her shower, dressed and went down to breakfast. She paused for a moment, to gaze at the mural in the entranceway. She missed those people an awful lot, even Grawp. Most especially, she missed the Weasley clan.

--------------------------------------------00--------------------------------------------------

Ginny had been her best friend. She had spent much of her time, out of school, at the Burrow. She had even dated Ron for a while. They never took their relationship very far, just a few awkward kisses and an occasional even more awkward grope. There was never any spark. Thankfully, they both realized it and ended amicability.

She had been at the Burrow the night her friends had died. They were having a party. Bill and Fleur had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Jolie, only two weeks before. Neville and Luna had also just announced their engagement.

Hermoine had taken the baby into a back room for a feeding, in order to give Fleur a chance to visit everyone, when she heard the front door open.

She heard Neville call out, "Hello, Percy!" and the she heard Luna scream, and then everyone started screaming. She put the baby back into its crib and ran to the door, her wand out and ready. She was just in time to see Fred send a petrifying spell at Percy.

Percy had immediately started firing curses at people as soon as he had walked into the doorway, the worse kind of curses, unforgivable curses. Due to the shock from his actions, it was several seconds before anyone took a stand against him. They later learned, at the trial, that Percy had been working under Lord Voldermort.

Fed up with being poor, Percy had always sought for a more powerful role in life. He thought that it was his families 'Muggle loving' side that was holding them back. He felt that Lord Voldermort could give him wealth and glory.

That night was to have been Percy's initiation into the Death Eaters. Instead he was captured and sent to Azkaban prison to spend the rest of his life in a miserable existence. Meanwhile, his mother had to spend several weeks at St. Mungo's hospital, in order to cope with the grief from having witnessed so many of her family dying at one time.

xxx

With a sigh, Hermoine left the entrance hall and headed towards the staff entrance to the Great Hall, her mind still on Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley now resided at Grimmauld. It was too hard on her, returning to the Borrow without Arthur and her children. Harry had thought of her often times as a surrogate mother, so he had very little trouble talking her into moving into his home. She now spent most of her days cleaning, and checking up on her 'boys', and tending to Jolie, while Bill worked. Having the baby in her life seemed to help her the most. The two had a very special bond between them.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermoine looked for her seat. She learned that she would be sitting between Professor's Snape and Luna.

Luna was almost finished eating and the two chatted while Hermoine ate. Luna was not as dreamy as she had once been during their younger years. The death of her fiancé and the destruction of the war had caused her to loose much of her nativity. Thankfully, she still had retained just a little, as she remained sweet and loving, instead of bitter and some would have under the circumstances.

Towards the end of her meal, Fred and Harry appeared. Not wanting to rehash any of Harry's objections from the night before, Hermoine rose from her seat and quickly slipped out through the door.

She went back to the girls' dormitory and collected her things. She then transfigured her trunks into a necklace, which she placed around her neck for safe keeping, and then sought out her new quarters.

As she walked down the corridor she marveled at the idea behind Snape's quarters. It really was an ingenious idea, the only way into Severus' tower being through the dungeons.

------------------00-----------------------00---------------------00-----------------------00------

As she entered the quarters, she noted Severus rising from the table. "Forgive me, Hermoine. I did not feel it would be wise to run into Mr. Potter until he had time to get used to your rooming situation. I thought it best to eat here, alone. I take it he had some objections."

Hermoine only shook her head in acknowledgement, instead of voicing Harry's opinion. Snape understood and rose from the table, showing her three doors along the wall.

"The first door leads to the master suite." Opening the second door, "This room is the guest suite."

Like the living room, the far wall of the guest suite was a large glass window. The rest of the room held a bed, a wardrobe, and a bookcase. The background of the room was a floral print, the accent of the room being rose. The room was more feminine then Hermoine would ever had imagined Professor Snape's rooms to be.

"Minerva decorated this room," Severus revealed. "I find it to…'womanly' for my taste."

"Oh, no, sir. It's beautiful. I'm sure it will be just fine."

"Your bath is through here." He motioned to an open door on the side of the room. Hermoine looked past him and took note of the claw foot tub inside.

Walking out of the room, Hermoine motioned towards the third door. "The lab?"

"Yes, follow me." Snape opened the door and they walked down a small flight of stairs. The end of the stairs opened into a large, round, windowless, stone room.

Along the walls where ceiling to floor shelves full of bottles and boxes, each neatly labeled with their ingredients. Four tables ran the length of the room, each holding two caldrons of different sizes and materials. It was the cleanest, most organized lab Hermoine had ever been inside.

"There is an additional closet here," Severus mentioned, " It contains baskets for collecting plants and herbs, cutting materials, additional cauldrons, more bottles and storage containers and several water supplies. There is several types of water available, including tap water, distilled water, rain water, fresh water, glacier water, and salt water."

Hermoine looked around the room, her arms by her sides. She continued to circle, raising her hands towards her face, before she gushed, "Wow!"

The professor smirked, " I see I have rendered you speechless, maybe I should have brought you here years ago."

Hermoine looked at the man, seeing that he was teasing her, she laughed. "When do we start?"

"You will begin immediately. I have a meeting to attend in a few moments. Please begin on the pepper-up potion for the infirmary. We need a total of twenty four bottles to replenish the stock before the start of term." He then motioned towards a blackboard next to them, and an inventory list appeared.

" We will also need more Veritaserum for the gatekeepers. I will look over your work once I return. I hope to be back in time for dinner. There is a lot to do before term begins. The students will be arriving Sunday; classes begin the next day. That leaves us only two days. You will be working around the clock until Sunday evening. You will be eating all of your meals here, as it is more convenient. For the next two days, you will have very little personal time. I hope that you are truly up to this, Ms. Granger."

Hermoine was used to him berating her in class, but she was an adult now.

"Have no worries, Severus, I know exactly what I am capable of. Now, get going to your meeting. I can handle things here." She shooed him towards the door. "Oh, and Severus, that's Hermoine to you, not Ms. Granger."


	3. The Traitor's Story

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

Capabilities, sure she knew how much she was capable of. She regretted that statement, every hour of every day, since she had said it.

In the two days she had been working under Snape, she had slept a total of six hours. She had refilled the stores of medicine needed in the infirmary. She had bottled over a hundred cauldrons full of Veritaserum potion for the Gatekeepers and last night, Snape had informed her she was to study his notes on the Wolfsbane potion.

It was far easier on her body, being able to sit while she studied, instead of having to stand over a boiling cauldron all day. Yet, it was still tiring work. Hermoine was a relentless note taker and she was currently on her tenth foot of parchment paper. She was studying both the theories in the books Snape had given her as well as his own notes which where scribbled in the margins.

She found the professor's ideas very enlightening. Hermoine had reviewed his earlier theories on certain potion works back when she was still in school and Harry had come across an old school book that had belonged to Snape. However, the book did not contain the professor's name and she had mistrusted some of the information, so she had not looked over the book thoroughly. She now understood why Harry had found the 'half blood prince' fascinating.

"Hermoine, are you there?" she heard the professor call out. It was still strange, calling him Severus, but it was getting easier each day. She called back, " Yes, coming, Severus."

She found him waiting for her by the entrance. "It is time for dinner. We are expected in the Hall." He looked over her appearance as she walked towards him, " You'll have to go as you are. There is not time for you to change, but please, take that quill out of your hair. You look like an Apache."

Hermoine quickly patted her hair and removed the extra quill, which she had been using to keep her hair out of her face. Her natural curly locks sprang down onto her shoulders. It still had as much curl in it as it had once had in school, but she had found an excellent range of hair products, which helped to tame the bushiness.

"Much better. Now, let's hurry. It would not do for the students to see us late." The professor snapped before leaving in a swirl of black capes.

They entered the Great Hall a moment before the students began strolling in. Hermoine watched as the first years came forward. Since the school had been closed for three long years, there was a major difference in the students this year.

Some students had elected to attend other schools while Hogwarts was closed, so there where students in the second, third and fourth year that needed to be sorted into houses. Some students had not went to school at all, so there where older students who would be in their first years of school. These students would attend special classes, which would allow them to work at a faster pace than the normal eleven-year-old, first years. By working at their own pace, they would eventually be able to catch up with their own age groups.

Hermoine listened as the sorting hat sang its song, which explained that, the Slytherin line was not incorporated into the rebuilding of the castle. She thought this an improvement as it lessened her own duties. Professor Snape would no longer be assigned a house to govern over.

Professor McGonagall announced that Harry would be head of Gryffindor house; Luna, Ravenclaw, and Fred, Hufflepuff. She then introduced each instructor and the classes they taught, along with acknowledging Hermoine as the potion's apprentice.

Then she made the usual announcements of the school year, pertaining to out of bound restrictions and items that where not allowed in the corridors. Lastly, she announced the appointment of Professor Snape as the Deputy Headmaster.

This announcement caused a small stirring amongst the students, but no untoward outbursts where made. Hagrid, who must not have been aware of the news, jumped in his chair, rattling the table. Snape only nodded his head towards the crowd, and then looked back at his plate.

With the last announcement made, the dinner appeared and everyone began to eat. Hermoine watched as the man beside her picked at his food, not taking any bites.

"Professor, you must eat something. The house elves worked so very hard for your meal." Hermoine chided him.

Snape looked up at her, and again, she caught a glimmer of some type of emotion behind his eyes, before he concealed his features and regarded her.

"Ms. Granger, my eating habits are none of your concern," he stated before leaving his chair and the room.

Taken aback, Hermoine also rose from her chair. She walked as quickly as she could towards the quarters they shared. She entered the hallway and strode towards the door of the apartment. As she pushed the door open, she heard another door open. She just caught a flash of Snape's robes, as the door to his room slammed shut.

Hermoine walked over to the door. She could hear sounds through the door, as though something was thumping on the floor, then quiet.

"Severus," she called as she knocked, "Are you okay?"

"Go away!"

Hermoine, never being one to do as told, turned the knob. The room was extremely dark. A small patch of moonlight filtered into the room between the curtains on the far wall. She could make out a large, four poster bed, and a man sitting on the floor beside it.

"I believe I told you to go away, Ms. Granger."

"I heard you and I decided not to listen," she replied, walking across the room. She knelt down next to him, " Would you like to talk about what happened?"

"No," came the short reply, then a sigh. " I don't know why Minerva wants me as Headmaster. The school will shut down as soon as I become appointed. Nobody wants a traitor running their children's lives."

"Severus, you aren't a traitor. It's true not many people believe that. But the truth has been told, and as people learn, they'll begin to believe in you." Hermoine laid her hand on his arm, "I believe in your innocence."

"You're the only one."

"No, I'm just the only one who can prove it." Hermoine shot back. It was starting to unnerve her that her professor, who was always so outwardly strong, could loose his composure. She grabbed him by his arms and pulled him forward.

"Now, let's stop with the pity party." As she directed him back into the sitting room and he stepped into the light, Hermoine noted that the thumping noises she heard must have been from his shoes hitting the floor, for he was in his socked feet. One toe poked out of the top of his right foot, while the heel of his left foot had nearly worn through.

Hermoine laughed as he tried covering one foot with the other, "Perhaps a little pity would be in order."

She was then amazed when Snape threw back his head and laughed. It was a deep, rich laugh. He smiled down at her, and her breath caught in her chest.

"He really is a handsome man when he smiles," she thought.

He placed a hand on her should and gave it a squeeze. "You really are a sweet girl, Hermoine. Now, off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

XOXO

Hermoine opened her eyes and looked around the sunlit room. She had been having the strangest of dreams. All she could really remember was that it involved a dark haired man with velvet lips. Her body felt full and relaxed. She could remember the feel of the man's hands on her, the heat from their bodies mingling, but she could not remember his face. As she stretched, her chest rose as her backed arched, and her overly sensitive nipples hardened as the lace of her gown pulled against her skin. She also noted a dampness between her legs.

She looked towards the window once more – and leapt from the bed. "Oh, no! How could I have overslept!" The sun was shining way to high in the sky to be early morning. "Severus must have overslept as well." The professor had taken to knocking on her door each morning, as a wake up call.

Not bothering with a robe, she ran out of the room. She opened the door to Snape's bedroom and ran inside. "Severus, "she began, then stopped as she took in the room, which was empty. She gazed about the room, which could now be seen in the daylight from the open window.

She knew Snape had decorated his own room. It was purely masculine. He had forgone decorating the walls of his room, instead allowing the natural stone of the castle to be seen. A four poster bed of deep mahogany rested against one wall, facing out against the large glass window. The dressings of the bed where in a deep, brilliant, emerald green. There was also a matching, mahogany wardrobe in the corner. The most impressive aspect of the room where the two large bookshelves on each side of the window, which where full of leather bound books from floor to ceiling.

Hermoine, drawn by the books, made her way across the room. There were many different topics of interest on the shelves, ranging from Muggle works to books on the Dark Arts. She reached a hand towards one of the volumes.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Hermoine turned around. Snape was standing in the doorway of the Master bath, apparently fresh from a shower, a small towel loosely wrapped around his hips. His hair was wet and rivulets of water streamed down his chest.

"I thought you had overslept. I… was just going to wake you up," Hermoine stammered as she stared at the almost naked man.

"As you can see, I am awake. I believe it best if you leave my room and go get dressed, Ms Granger." He growled the end of this sentence as he stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door. Hermoine then looked down and discovered that in the sunlight streaming through the window behind her, her nightgown was transparent. A gag gift from Ginny, the gown was made to be tempting. The spaghetti straps of the gown held two lace cups, which barely contained her full breasts. The sheer silk of the skirt cut up the front to show off her thighs.

With a shriek, Hermoine raced back to her room and dressed. She went back into the sitting room and waited for the professor to appear. A moment later, he walked out, hair dry, and his clothing immaculate.

"Classes do not start until this afternoon, Hermoine. I thought you would appreciate sleeping in. You will not have that chance very often."

Hermoine followed Snape out of the door and together they quietly walked through the dungeons, into the main entrance hall. Hermoine noticed how Snape paused at the mural a moment, before walking on. She imagined he was thinking of Draco and commented on it.

"It really was a surprise, learning that Draco was really on our side. All those years we bickered, because he made fun of me, being Muggle born."

"He had a difficult time of it, Hermoine. Trying to live up to his father's expectations."

"Thankfully, he had you to turn to."

"Yes, thankfully," Snape continued on the rest of the way in silence.

Hermoine thought over Snape and Draco's relationship as she ate. It really had been a surprise when she learned the truth of their roles within the Order. She too had thought Snape a traitor to their side.

It was Christmas of her seventh year when she had stumbled across the information in Dumbledore's pensieve. The memories had been very well hidden.

Headmistress McGonagall had assigned her to the task of reviewing Dumbledore's memories, as a way to help Harry in his task of defeating Voldermort. She had noticed that in several of the memories concerning Snape or Draco, he was always leaving his pensieve before the meeting. He would then walk over to Fawkes for a moment before the men would enter.

On chance, Hermoine located the bird stand. Hidden within the legs of the stand where small, round cylinders, containing a silver liquid. Hermoine poured the contents into the pensieve and discovered that Dumbledore had been hiding his true memories and replacing them with false ones.

The old Headmaster had been using the elixir of life to keep himself alive since the night he had captured the Slytherin ring. When the sorcerer's stone was destroyed, Nicholas Flammel had left a small supply of the elixir, in case of an emergency.

The night of his death, Dumbledore knew that he would most likely not survive much longer. When he sent Harry upstairs to collect his invisibility cloak, he had called Professor Snape to his office. He planned on taking just enough elixir to get through the night. Then the next day he would explain to Harry and the Order what he had been doing all year. Then he planned to pass away in peace, with his Hogwarts family at his side.

Hermoine was confused, upon witnessing Dumbledore's last moments, before he and Harry had left for the mission. Hermoine had immediately gone to the Headmistress with her findings. Together they carefully searched the memories once more. It was during one of these memories that they learned of a safe house that Snape's mother's family had owned. Hermoine, McGonagall and Mad Eye Moody had traveled to the house. They had caught Snape and Draco unaware, so there was not even a fight. Moody had burst into the house, thrown a few spells at the two, and had them bound to their chairs, before either had thought of going for their own wands.

McGonagall had explained about learning of the elixir and then Snape gave details of his role. The next day the group brought the information before the Ministry of Magic. Both men where questioned while under the influence of Veritaserum. It was then, that the details of the night became clear.

Dumbledore had taken just enough elixir, as planned, to get through the night. The potion master would bring him more upon his return with Harry and the Horcrux. However, he had miscalculated events, and had not planned for Mr. Malfoy to cave in under his father's manipulations. He knew when Snape appeared in the doorway behind the Death Eaters, there would be no way of getting back to his office for more elixir, without ruining the man's cover. Using Legilimency, he had communicated with Snape, ordering him to take the Headmaster's life.

Yes, Snape had fired the Avada Kedavra curse at him, and yes, it had hit him, but there was no murder. Hermoine had learned that as an act of faith, Snape had entered into an Unbreakable vow with the Headmaster, when he first joined the Order. He had to follow Dumbledore's orders. When Dumbledore had ordered him to kill, there had been no choice.

The Ministry had ruled that Snape was not guilty of murder. He had been given no control over his actions. However, the Ministry did not want it known to the public that once again, they had been proven wrong, so they kept the details of the trail confidential, only stating that Snape had been released with no charges.

Draco, having been underage at the time of his crime, pleaded that he had witnessed the error of his ways. His mother, Narcissa, donated a large sum of money to the Ministry, in return for her son's release. The Death Eaters, not knowing the details of Snape's release, welcomed him back into their group. It was easy for him to return to his role as a spy, and to bring Draco with him. Draco, who really had turned over a new leaf, did not live up to his godfather's reputation, as shortly before the war, he was caught in a lie, and murdered by his own Aunt Bellatrix.

XOXO

After Hermoine and Snape had finished their meal, they headed off to prepare for the day ahead. Together they collected the ingredients, which would be needed for the day's potions.

"I do admit that your apprenticeship has made my duties much easier. We still have almost an hour before class begins. Today, I wish for you to observe the class. No talking, no asking questions, and no assisting those fools whom are too incompetent to follow directions. Do I make myself clear, Ms Granger?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," Hermoine answered back, one eyebrow raised at the tone in his voice.

"In the lab and our quarters, I will allow you informalities, Outside of our quarters, we will retain a strict business relationship. There will be no chattering. There will be no laughing. We will not discuss any personal items and I forbid you to mention one thing about what happened this morning."

Hermoine's attention was once again brought to a halt by the remembrance of that morning. In her mind, she could picture Snape in his towel. She could see the water droplets, glistening in the morning light, as they fell from the ends of his dark, wet hair. In her mind, she watched one water drop as it fell from his hair, the contrast of the raven hair, against the pale skin of his shoulder, mesmerizing. She followed the trail, in her mind, as it traveled from his shoulder, across his collarbone, to his chest.

His body was not as defined as some she had scene. The boys had constantly walked around without their shirts during the summer days at the Burrow. His shoulders where not as wide spread, his chest not as defined as Ron's had been, yet, it was a man's chest. He was too thin, his ribs where too prominent. He had a small smattering of dark curls, circling each nipple, a small patch of hair in the middle of his chest. She watched as the droplet ventured further south.

As her mind traveled south as well, Hermoine stopped watching the droplet of water. Instead, again in her mind she lowered her gaze to the floor, picturing the lower body of her professor as it had appeared in the doorway. His feet where large, his calves thin, but muscular. The hair on his legs was dark, but sparse. His thighs were strong and muscular.

In her imagination, the droplet of water began to drift once more. She watched as the water caught in the thin trail of dense hairs, which ran from his navel, to the top of his towel. As her mind started to contemplate the large bulge in the front of the towel, she found her thoughts interrupted.

"Ms Granger, wipe that ridiculous smile from your face. The students will be arriving soon. That smirk makes you appear dim witted and I can't have the students thinking my replacement is a buffoon."

Hermoine took her seat in the back of the class. With a saucy grin, she threw her response back at the teacher.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Ms Granger?"

"That birthmark, on the top of you right thigh, has anyone ever told you that it looks just like a cute, little bunny rabbit?"

Hermoine was till laughing to herself as the first student entered the classroom, to find Snape standing by his desk, his mouth hanging open. When the professor spat at the students, "Put your wands away. There will be very little foolish wand waiving in here," Hermoine almost felt bad for unsettling him, almost.


	4. Questions Asked

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

A/N I don't like to leave these notes, as I feel they distract from the story, however, this story is rated M for mature, so if you are underage, or prudish, leave now.

"Rick! Hey, Rick, man! Hey wait up!" Hermoine watched as Brandon Christopher ran to catch up with his friend, Richard Elliott, Hillary Hurst trailing behind them. It reminded her so much of her own first year, she thought as she made her way to her quarters.

The first weeks of school had passed in a blur. The professor had decided that she had observed his teaching methods long enough, so on Monday, after the Halloween weekend, she would begin teaching the advanced first year class. She had ten students in the class. She would promote each student to their own age group once she felt they were ready, until finally, the class advanced out.

Beside her teaching responsibilities, she was continuing her own potion making in the private lab. Madame Pomphrey would give her a list of needed medications each week for her to complete. Snape had also been allowing her to observe him while he made the Wolfsbane potion, however, had not allowed her to participate in the making, yet.

Since the incident on the first day of class, their relationship had become strained. The professor seemed to be sharper with her on occasions, then he had ever been in her school days. She felt this was mostly her own fault.

She could not stop thinking about him! The dark haired man in her dreams had finally taken a face. Her dreams where full of passion as she dreamed of Snape… no… Severus, as she was coming to think of him. She imagined his hands on her body, his lips placing soft kisses in special places. In her dreams, she could run her fingers through his locks of raven hair. In her dreams, she could touch him where she wanted; she could kiss him where she longed. In her dreams, he would whisper her name, in a way that made her know he wanted her and desired her, as much as she wanted him.

Yet, in reality, she felt confused and ignorant around him. When he asked her questions, she would grow flustered and stammer a reply. Or she would try to appear confident and knowledgeable, but end up sounding impertinent. She had lost her ability to be relaxed around the man.

Snape was acting strangely himself. Outside of their quarters, in class, he was terse, biting of his words at her. In the lab, he was cool and strictly professional. The only time he was relaxed was when they were alone during their meals, on nights they chose not to join the school in the Great Hall, or in the sitting area of the quarters. They would eat together, in silence, occasionally making small talk.

Snape, when he felt like it, could be very articulate. They would discuss their day. They talked about classes, potion theories, and students. He could tell such funny and interesting stories about his students, which he often referred to as dunder-heads.

After dinner, they would relax in the sitting area, reading books, or listening to music. Hermoine was very impressed with the professor's music collection. He had several wizard collections from Celestina Warbeck to the Weird Sisters. He had muggle collections, including, John Mellancamp, Michael Buble, and Billy Joel. He had several collections from the wizarding groups who had crossed over into mainstream Muggle music, such as Bonnie Ryat, Elton John and Phil Collins. His taste ranged from jazz, to R&B, to heavy metal. The only thing he refused to listen to, no matter how hard Hermoine tried, was country and western, which he informed her was "intolerable racket".

Hermoine was not the type of person who could sit quietly, while a good song played. She would often hum along with the tune as the music played. When Snape was attending to his Deputy Headmaster duties, and Hermoine had the quarters to herself, she would often stop what she was doing and belt out the song in accompaniment.

Hermoine had a deep singing voice, which held a raspy quality to it, much like her favorite musician, Melissa Ethridge. This was whom she was listening to, as she worked on her lesson plans, which where sprawled across the sitting room floor where she lay. As her favorite song played, she pushed away from her work, and belted out the words to "The Only One".

"Very good, Hermoine. Do you take requests?" Hermoine jumped as Snape walked into the room. With a flick of her wand, the room was bathed in silence.

"That was quite a feast, don't you think?" she asked, trying to make conversation, and cover her awkwardness over being caught singing.

"Yes, the kitchen elves outdid themselves this year. The best part is no more students until Monday!" Snape beamed down at her, " Nice shirt." Hermoine found it more comfortable to relax on the floor in Muggle clothes instead of robes. She was dressed in a button down, flannel shirt and blue jeans. Snape, himself, was dressed more casual then she had ever seen him. In his customary black, he had forgone the frock coat and robes for a sleek, button down shirt, and dress pants. With his black hair and eyes, the black clothing and a sneer upon his face, he resembled a rouge pirate more than a schoolteacher.

Hermoine noted he also seemed very unsteady on his feet. "Have you been drinking?"

"Been drinking, yes. Am drinking? About to, and I plan to carry on long into the future," he replied as he collected a bottle of Ogdens Fire Whiskey and two shot glasses, "and you are going to join me." He sat down on the sofa and poured the alcohol into the glasses.

"Severus, I don't drink whiskey. I don't even normally drink more than three butter-beers at a time."

The man flashed her an inpatient look at her and said, "Live a little, Hermoine. Sit. Humor me"

Hermoine did not know what to do. She had never drunk fire whiskey, even when she had come of age. However, not wanting to upset the man, she sat down next to his feet on the floor and eyed the glasses in front of her on the coffee table.

"Hermoine, don't look so frightened. We'll make a game of it. We'll play Spot." With a tap of his wand, another shot glass appeared on the table. He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver sickle.

"I believe the Muggles have a game similar to this. You must get the sickle into the right spot, being the glass, without missing. If you make it, you drink, and you are allowed to ask the other person any question, which they in turn must answer truthfully, and they drink a double shot. If you loose, no question, and you drink a double shot. Do you agree to these terms?"

Hermoine was not crazy about the idea, but could not think of an easy way out, so she accepted the rules by shaking Snape's outstretched hand.

"Ladies first." Hermoine took out her wand and easily sailed the coin into the empty glass. She raised the glass to her lips and tipped the contents into her mouth. The liquid burned as it slid down her throat. She immediately began to cough and sputter. Snape patted her on the back as he told her, "Come now. Surely you can do better than that. Now ask your question."

"Why do you drink?" she croaked. Snape looked at her, lips curled in a smirk. He appeared amused by her tearing eyes and flushed face. "Tonight is Halloween."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Only one question at a time," he replied as he drank his double shot quickly.

Hermoine removed the coin from the glass and laid it upon the table. Snape had obviously been drinking for some time, as his coin did not sail into the glass as easily as Hermoine's had. Instead it floated in a small, wavering circle, above the glass, before dropping into the glass. He then poured them each their drinks.

Hermoine was ready for the burn this time, and managed not to outwardly react. Inside, the alcohol was taking its toll, as she grew more and more relaxed, until she rested her head back against Snape's seat.

"Ask away, sir."

"What are your feelings towards Mr. Potter?" Hermoine did not pause before she answered, "Harry is my best friend. He is like a brother to me." She then picked up the sickle and flipped it into the glass with her thumbs, "That's how Muggles do it." She picked up the bottle and poured them both drinks. She was starting to enjoy this game, she thought, as she asked her question. "Why do you drink on Halloween?"

"Ah, ha, Ms Granger, you are learning how to play. I drink because of sorrow. Mr. Potter's parents died twenty-one years ago, because of me."

Hermoine had known Snape's role in the Potter's death for some time. Harry had told her about how the prophecy had changed his life back in their school days.

"You were never the cause of their deaths, that was Voldermort. Even Harry has come to an understanding on that," she protested.

"Even so." Snape picked up the coin and plunked it in the cup, as Hermoine had done. He handed Hermoine her drink and swallowed his own, "Do you have a boyfriend, Hermoine?"

Hermoine thought it a strange question to ask, but she answered truthfully, "No, I have not dated anyone since Ron. I spent much of my time on my studies while at University." She then forgot about the game and poured them both more to drink. As she poured she became amazed by the fact that the bottle seemed to be refilling itself after each drink. "And what about you, Snape? Do you have a special lady friend?"

Snape threw his head back and laughed. "Who would want a man like me? Most everyone thinks I am a traitor; everyone thinks I am a bastard."

He waived away Hermoine's objections before she had opened her mouth. "I've known for years that my reputation was of a man with a heart of stone. I worked very hard to achieve it. No woman wants a man who will never shower her with sweets and roses. I could care less if it was the anniversary of the second time I held hands with someone in the moonlight. I don't hold hands," he growled.

"Not every woman wants a man like that. I find hand holding mushy. I prefer to spend my time making new days together, instead of rehashing the past, so anniversaries mean nothing to me, either. Flowers die and sweets make you fat and your heart is not made of stone. I believe that it may be scared and bruised and that you hide it for protection, but I think it's in there." Hermoine stated this as she pulled herself in front of him. She nudged her way, until she was kneeling between his knees. "Not every woman would reject you, Severus."

He watched in stunned silence as she raised her hand slowly towards his face. She traced his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his lips, before cupping her hand against his jaw. He caught her other hand in his own, as she brought it forward. Turning it, he placed a kiss against her palm. Moving his arm around her waist, he pulled her against him, and placed a soft-questioning kiss upon her lips. Hermoine rose to her feet, and reached for his hand. She then led him into the door of the master bedroom.

Standing next to his bed, he gathered her into his arms, and pulled her tight against his chest. She met his mouth with her own, and opened, allowing his tongue inside. She moaned, and arched her back, when he tore his lips from hers, in order to rain kisses down her throat.

Her mind, too busy concentrating on the lips at her neck, and the hands rubbing against her back, would not give her fingers the ability to cooperate as they tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. Finally, she pulled her wand and cried, "Diffindo!" The buttons on his shirt flew across the floor.

Not to be outdone, Snape took a handful of her shirt in each hand and pulled. The shirt was torn open and roughly pulled from her shoulders. She then helped him remove her bra, and lay back on the bed. Snape stood over her, removing his shirt, while she unfastened her jeans and pulled them off her hips. Sliding them down her legs, she kicked them off onto the floor.

Snape also removed his pants before crawling onto the bed next to her. She smiled when she took note that even his briefs where black. Her hands moved to the waste band of her panties, when her hands where stilled. "Please, allow me."

He did not immediately remove her underwear, instead he lowered his head and kissed her once more. Caressing her breasts, he trailed kisses from her neck, across her collarbone and shoulders, before he bent and caught one hardened nipple between his teeth.

Hermoine moaned and brought both hands to his head, entwining her fingers in his hair, and he alternated between tiny nibbles and sucking kisses on her breasts. She could feel the wetness of his tongue as it lapped at her skin. She arched her back, trying to bring him closer to her, into her, as she felt a strong sensation, which she had never felt before begin to burn in her.

With her panties still on, he moved one hands between her legs and rubbed at her core. She jerked her hips as he found her magic button, nothing but a small sheet of cloth covering it. As he rubbed a gentle circle, he continued with his kisses on her breasts, until she soared over the edge. With a cry of his name, she had her first orgasm.

As the waves of ecstasy began to ebb, she pushed him from her, until he lay on his back against the pillows. "It's my turn to play," she informed him, as she straddled his hips. She then attacked him, ravishing his chest and neck with kisses of her own. Rising to kiss his lips, she rubbed herself against the bulge of him, which was resting between her legs.

Moving down his body, towards the end of the bed, she dipped her tongue in his navel. His hips jerked and she took this as a cue. Running her tongue down his "happy trail" she took hold of his waistband and tugged his underwear from his body, dropping it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Eyeing his erection, she grinned in anticipation. She then lowered her head, and tasted the salty bead, glistening on the top with the tip of her tongue.

Within a second, he had her flipped over onto her back. He devoured her mouth with his. With nothing but a very thin piece of soaking wet cloth between them, she wrapped her legs about his waist. As his hands traveled over her body, her own hands traveled over his body. When he bit the side of her breast, she dug her nails into his backside.

Snape slipped his hand inside her panties and found her magic button once more. As another orgasm washed over her, she arched into his hand, and he slid a finger inside her. As though someone had poured cold water on him, he stilled. Rolling away from her, to the edge of the bed, he placed his back to her.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermoine asked.

He held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, "Your still a virgin," he replied.

"Yes. I am."

"Collect your clothing, Hermoine and return to your room."

Hermoine reached a hand out to him and touched his shoulder, "Why"

He jerked from her touch and stood, not looking at her, "Hermoine, leave now. We will discuss this later."

"But..."

"Go! Now!" he demanded

Hermoine grabbed her clothing from the floor and ran from the room. She ran into her bedroom, throwing the pile of clothing on the bed, and then retreated to the bathroom. She crawled into the tub, and turned on the overhead shower, and cried.

She couldn't understand why Snape had become upset. She was ignorant in the emotions of sex, but with her inquisitive nature, she knew the basic details of how it went. Her roommate at University had been very experienced and had often shared details with Hermoine. They had even watched muggle videos about sex one time, just to see what they where like. None of her girlfriends at school had teased Hermoine for her innocence. They knew that she was more inclined to study, then to party, and fool around with boys.

The main problem had been that no boy had ever challenged Hermoine's mind enough to make her want to be interested in him. She wanted someone with a man's mind, and indeed, Snape challenged her mind, while bringing sensations to her body she had never known about. When Snape looked at her, her stomach made funny little jumps inside. When he touched her, her knees went weak. When he kissed her, she felt as though she were dying a thousand small tiny deaths.

Hermoine stayed in the shower spray until the water had drowned all of her tears. She dried and went to her room to change. Taking clothes from her wardrobe, she pulled them on, then she picked up the pile of clothing from her bed. She noted that she had taken Snape's shirt along with her other clothes. Picking it up, she held it to her face and breathed in his spicy scent. The shirt smelt of sandalwood and cinnamon, his own personal scent, and a thousand other exotic fragrances from the potions he worked with. She folded the shirt and tucked it away into her trunk.

Hermoine came of her room to find Snape dressed and sitting on the sofa. He looked up at her with a sad smile and patted the seat next to him. Hermoine could feel the tears start to gather in her eyes as she sat down.

"Don't cry," he pleaded as he gathered her into his arms, "You did nothing wrong."

"Why?" she sobbed against his shoulder.

"I had no idea you where still a virgin," he began. Knowing she would question further, he placed a finger against her lips. "I thought that you had already had relations with Ron. I am confused on that. Some of the things you did. Well, they weren't things you would expect from a virgin."

"I read about it," Hermoine told him.

"Hrmph," Snape gave a sharp laugh. "I should have known. Even still, if I had known, I would never have touched you. Your virginity is a special gift, Hermoine. It isn't something you would want to give away lightly, especially to a man like me."

"Severus, I wanted to give you my virginity because I love you." Hermoine was just as shocked by these words as the man who held her. He stared into her eyes for several long moments, before hugging her to him.

"You just think you love me, Hermoine. You don't have enough experience to know what love is all about. Someday, when you have met the right man, you will realize the truth, and then you'll thank me for stopping earlier."

Hermoine looked at the sadness in his eyes. "Severus, do you love me?"

The man only hugged her closer to him, and placed a kiss upon her brow. Smoothing her hair back from her face, he sat for several seconds and stared into her eyes.

"That's not a question you want me to answer right now," he stated as he rose from the sofa and walked into his room, leaving Hermoine alone, and her heart aching.


	5. Give and Take

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

Hermoine and Snape had settled into a compatible existence in the weeks that followed. After the events of Halloween night, the two seemed to share an unspoken bond. Snape assumed that Hermoine had come to her senses about a relationship with him. Hermoine had, in fact, decided that with time, he would change his mind. She only needed to come up with a plan to make him see the light.

Hermoine was thinking about this as she walked between the rows of her students. They had been doing so well, she had actually advanced three students into their correct year of class.

She stood over the softly boiling pot of Samantha Burke. The potion they where working on today was a simple sleeping draught. Samantha's potion was the exact shade of pale green that it needed to be.

"Wonderful job, Sam. If your work stays at this level, you'll be joining the rest of the third years shortly after the Holiday," she praised.

She then moved on to Alan Notts' cauldron. The thick, tar like substance in the cauldron was a gray, foul smelling mess.

"Mr. Notts, I believe you chopped your beetle legs, when you should have ground them into a fine powder. You also neglected to add essence of lavender after your fourth counter clockwise stir."

"Sorry, teacher," the boy smirked back at her.

_If ever there was a boy who deserved to be Slytherin, _Hermoine thought about the young Ravenclaw. This boy tried her patience more than any other student did. She knew he had the intelligence to become a brilliant scholar, he just lacked the motivation.

"Alan, I want a two and three quarter foot essay from you on the properties of lavender and why it is necessary in the use of this potion. It will be due upon return from the Christmas Holiday."

"Class dismissed," she announced before leaving the room for her own quarters. She shed her robes and quickly changed into her everyday, 'muggle', clothing. Slipping into a large parka, she made her way towards the front gate. Trudging through the new snow, which had fallen overnight, she headed for Hogsmeade for the Christmas staff party.

This year the party was being held at the Knight's Amour. This was a new inn that had been built during the reconstruction of the town, after the war. Hogsmeade, being a wizarding community, had been highly damaged in the fight against Voldermort. Only a few buildings remained from their school days, such as Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and the post office.

Hermoine arrived shortly after the party had begun. It appeared as though some of the staff has partaken of holiday spirits, as the atmosphere was extremely relaxed. Hermoine nodded towards Snape, who was currently talking with Lupin, and headed towards Harry, Luna and Fred.

"Hermoine, love, I was just telling Luna here, that she was the most beautiful woman in the room, and then you appeared. I believe the two of you are a tie," Fred grinned as he placed his arm around Luna's shoulder. Luna just gave a small shake of her head and rolled her eyes towards Hermoine.

"See, Hermoine, I keep telling Luna that she should go out with me sometime, but she doesn't seem to think I'm being serious. Harry won't back me up, like a good friend should. Come on, Moine oh mine, tell Luna that I can be a real good time," Fred pleaded bending down on one knee.

Hermoine laughed and grabbed Harry's hand, "Fred, I think I'll leave you and Luna here alone for a moment to discuss that for yourselves. I have something to discuss with Harry in private. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, not at all. I truly do love having time alone with my lady." Fred said as Hermoine directed Harry towards a private sitting room.

As soon as Hermoine had pulled the door to, Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "It's been ages since we have had time to talk. It must be so horrible being stuck with the bat all the time."

Hermoine just shrugged, "It's not all that bad."

She was worried about Harry's reaction to what she was planning to say. She wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

"Harry," she began in a quite, soothing matter, " I know that yours and Ginny's relationship was very intimate, before she died."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked, a blush beginning on his cheeks.

"She shared certain details with me, us being best friends and all." Hermoine said

"She did?"

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry. It's part of the girl's code. Every woman discusses such things with her best friend."

Harry looked at Hermoine in confusion, "So why are we discussing this now, about me and Ginny?"

"Well, I know that when you two first had sex, you were both virgins. Oh, Harry, quit turning red! It's not a big deal! What I need to know, is if it would have mattered to you if Ginny hadn't have been a virgin?"

Harry pondered over this a moment. "No, in the big picture, it wouldn't have mattered. I would have been more nervous, at the time, knowing that she knew more than me, but it wouldn't have stopped us. But, Hermoine, don't worry. No one will care that you were with Ron."

"Harry, I was never with Ron, and that's my problem. He thinks my virginity is too precious to loose to him. I just don't know how to convince him that I don't give a damn."

"Hermoine, who are you wanting to have sex with? Fred is all about Luna. Surely, not Lupin, he's like a father to us. That only leaves…. Snape?" Harry looked at her in total amazement. Then as Hermoine did nothing to contradict the idea, his face became a mask of fury.

"I'll kill him that bloody bastard, "Harry seethed. Hermoine grabbed his arm. "Harry, please don't make a scene. Please, just hear me out first."

"Have you lost your mind, Hermoine? Did he drug you? It's just not possible. Are you sure he hasn't drugged you?"

Hermoine looked at her lost friend, sitting in stunned shock in front of her. "I love him, Harry."

Harry who had slowly began to rise from his seat, sat back in the chair with a thud.

"The only problem is, he doesn't want me to love him. He is not the one who started this. I initiated it all, the whole thing. He turned me away."

"How could you… love… him?" Harry gulped.

"It hasn't been that easy," Hermoine gave a soft laugh. "It's a very difficult love, actually, but it happened. He really is a nice man, Harry. He's just been hurt so many times, that he holds his heart inside of himself."

"Yeah, in a stone case," Harry quipped.

"Oh, Harry, please. I want to work this out. Look in my eyes. Can't you see that I'm being truthful?"

Harry searched his friend's face, and could see that she meant what she said. "If you're positive this is what you want, then I'll help you. Just give me some time to get used to it though."

"I can't very well throw anything in your face, right now. He won't allow me to because of my damn 'precious' virginity." Hermoine then informed Harry of what had happened on Halloween night, omitting the more graphic details as Harry's face turned slightly green.

"So, you see, Harry? How can I convince him that I do want him, when he won't admit to me that he wants me too? If I could only get him to admit it!"

Harry looked at her, compassion shining in his big, green eyes. " You really do care for the greasy git. Well, if you want to make him tell you the truth, then slip him some Veritaserum when he isn't looking. He won't be able to lie to you then."

Hermoine found this idea brilliant, however, she did not know how to do so unnoticed, and she did not want to have to resort to sneaky tactics until she had to. Then she knew exactly how to do it. Rushing from the room, into the dinning hall, she was just in time to see Snape leave through the back entrance.

"Oh, I'll never be able to catch him in time. I'll have to get him back here tomorrow," she muttered to herself, as Harry ran up behind her. She then informed Harry of her idea. He agreed that it was a good idea. Hermoine walked back over to the group with him and after a short time made her good-byes.

Returning to the castle, and entering her quarters, she was surprised to see Snape sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the sitting room. His feet where propped on the footstool, and a book rested on his chest. He was fast asleep.

Carefully, she removed the book and placed in on the coffee table and then she collected a blanket from her room. She tucked the blanket around him and smoothed a lock of his hair back, which had fallen across his face.

She sat beside his chair, watching him breathe. His face was so relaxed in sleep, that even Neville would not have been scared of him. The lines that etched his features in the daylight hours were smoothed, making him appear younger and more vulnerable. With a frustrated sigh, Hermoine gently placed a kiss on his lips. In his sleep, he softly returned her kiss, moving his hand to cup her head. The kiss ended and he moved his hand back to his side.

"You just wait, Severus." Hermoine smiled as she left the room for her own.

XOXO

The next morning Hermoine woke early, ready for the Christmas Holidays. Entering the sitting room, she found she was not the only one with Christmas spirit. The house elves had been busy during the night. Garland was strung around the room. Miniature Christmas trees lined the mantel above the fireplace. Topiaries of holly garnished the coffee table and mistletoe was hung in several places around the room.

Severus was sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. Hermoine sat down across from him and helped herself to one of his sausages and a piece of his toast.

"Get your own bloody food, Hermoine. It will give those blasted elves something useful to do," he growled at her.

Hermoine smiled at him, "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Perhaps you should go back to it. Would you like some company?"

Hermoine smirked inside as she noticed that Snape's eyes took on an even darker depth and his jaw tightened.

"Certainly not. Why are you so happy?"

Hermoine was used to his early morning mood. With a scowl on his face, he resembled a grumpy little boy.

"I'm going shopping this morning in Hogsmeade today. You are going to accompany me," she declared.

"I am?" he sneered at her.

"Yes, you are, and you're going to have fun too."

Have fun is exactly what they did. Together, they visited several gift shops in the village. Hermoine purchased a wand care kit for Harry, a set of embroidered handkerchiefs for Luna and a muggle joke kit for Fred. She was unsure about the gift for Fred, as he had sold his joke shops after George's death, but she felt it would help to bring out good memories. Fred was just beginning to act like his mischievous self once more, after living in depression for so long.

Hermoine and Snape split up after lunch at the Three Broomsticks, to do shopping on their own. Hermoine found gifts for the Headmistress, her parents, Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Jolie, and everyone else on her list, except Snape. She made arrangements with each shopkeeper to have her gifts owled back to the castle.

She searched through several shops and could not locate anything to give the Professor. She wanted to give him something meaningful, something he would not consider frivolous. Then in the back of an apothecary store, she located the perfect gift, a silver dagger. It was just the right size to cutting ingredients. In laid in the handle of the knife was a heart, a snake entwined around it. She spoke to the shopkeeper, and he assured her that he could have Snape's initials engraved into the base of the handle.

After paying the man, and arranging to have the present delivered, Hermoine left in search of Snape. They where to meet for dinner, before returning to the castle. They where going to eat at Emma's. She located the small building and stepped inside. She gave her name and was directed upstairs to a quite table, which overlooked the room below. She could also look outside the window next to their table. The sun was setting, casting a lovely glow over the quaint, snowy town.

A moment later Snape arrived, brushing his long hair behind his ears. They where given menus and together they looked over the choices. Hermoine was very surprised at the food served in the restaurant. Beside the usual English menu, they also could choose from French, Italian, Greek, Tai and Chinese cuisine

Hermoine and Snape both choose from the Greek menu. Their meals where wonderful. Hermoine enjoyed a plate full of mousaka, while Snape partook of kefta and potatoes. Together, they shared two bottles of wine. Ending the meal with baklava, they sat and chatted about their different purchases, and finished another bottle of wine before leaving.

Walking back to the castle, Hermoine pretended to slide in the snow, thinking Snape would then hold her hand as they walked. She was even more delighted when he instead brought an arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his side as they walked.

They reached the grounds and greeted the gatekeeper on duty, Emileene Godbet. They both drank the Veritaserum potion and went through the series of questions asked upon entering the grounds. No, they were not under the effects of the Imperial curse and no, they where not using Polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as another person.

They reached their quarters and Snape turned to enter his room. Before he opened the door, Hermoine asked, "Severus, do you love me?"

Knowing that he was still under the effects of the potion, he gave a tired sigh before answering, "Yes."

"Will you love me?" Hermoine asked.

Snape took her into his arms and pulled her close, "Always, forever in my heart."

"Take me to bed, Severus." Hermoine pleaded.

Instead of going to his room, Snape walked over to the sofa and sat down, pulling Hermoine into his lap.

"I can't Hermoine. It's wrong for a million reasons. I am too old for you, for one. For another, you're a beautiful girl. You can do so much better than to waste your time with me."

Hermoine turned in his lap, straddling his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care how old you are. Did you know that my father is fifteen years older then my mother? Thank you for saying I am beautiful, but I don't want anyone else, but you. Besides," she added, looking deep into his eyes, "you need me. My good looks will help to distract everyone from your big nose."

Snape laughed at this and gently kissed her lips. "Ok Hermoine, I give in. However, we will go by my terms, which means slowly. I do not want you to rush into anything that you may someday regret."

Hermoine placed a quick delighted kiss upon his own soft lips. "I'll take whatever you are willing to give me, and hopefully," she stated, as she rubbed her body against his with a wicked grin, "you'll soon change your mind, once you come to realize how right I am." She then captured his mouth in a long, deep kiss. They stayed this way for several moments, before Snape pulled back with a tortured groan.

"Bed, Hermoine. Now," he stated.

Hermoine's eyes grew wide with anticipation and excitement as she jumped from his lap. Snape laughed at the expression on her face and have her a playful swap on her backside, "Your own bed, woman."

With a pout, she headed off to her room. She stopped at the door and turned back for one last look at Snape. He had watched her walk across the room, and he stared at her as she looked at him. He was watching her with such an intense look of passion in his eyes that Hermoine felt her knees go weak. She turned the knob of on the door, and walked into her room, where she climbed into the bed, to sleep, alone.


	6. Ice Castles

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

"Hermoine, wake up and get out here!" Snape called through her door.

Hermoine opened her eyes and groaned. It was not even daylight, she noted as her eyes caught silvery moonlight filtering through her curtains. She stepped from the bed and stumbled out into the sitting room, where her mouth promptly dropped. Sitting in the middle of the floor, barefoot and bare chested, in only a pair of black pajama pants, was Severus Snape. Surrounding him on all sides was a mountain of gaily-wrapped boxes.

"We have presents, Hermoine," he informed her, as she sat down in a chair near him. "Oh, Happy Christmas!" he grinned at her like a small boy.

"Presents, I see," Hermoine smiled back at him, unable to help herself. "Happy Christmas to you too."

"I've never received real Christmas presents before, other than the little gifts Dumbledore used to give the staff. But look here, I have a present from all the instructors this year, plus from the Weasley's and look even Moody sent a box," Snape exclaimed as he picked each box up and gave it a shake. "I even received a few from some students."

Hermoine felt tears gathering in her eyes as she took in the information that Snape had just provided about his personal life. To imagine that he had been teaching in the school for almost twenty years, and had never had a proper Christmas.

"Come on, don't just sit there. I want to open these together," he told her, handing her a large box. They sat together in the middle of the floor and unwrapped the gifts. Hermoine did not know whether to laugh or cry over the way Snape exclaimed and went on about each gift he received.

Hermoine, herself, had received her usual supply of books, a jumper from Mrs. Weasley and surprisingly, only an envelope from Snape. She turned this over in her hands before turning to him.

She had to laugh as he enthusiastically pulled his own black sweater from Mrs. Weasley over his head. For a short moment, he head was lost in the sweater and his arms a tangle in the sleeves. Hermoine noted that the front of the sweater beheld a brilliantly, green dragon with wings outstretched across his chest. It suited him perfectly.

Opening the envelope, she found a note inside. _Tomorrow we begin the Wolfsbane potion. You are in charge._

Snape saw her reading the note and quickly dug around in the pile of wrapping littering the floor.

"That's not the only gift," he stated, handing her a small, beautifully wrapped, gold box. She took the box from him and carefully removed the gold ribbon. He in turn picked up his box from her, which she had placed at his feet earlier.

Nestled inside of her box was a stunning, silver locket. The front was engraved with a heart, a silver snake wrapper around it. Inside she found a picture of a dark haired little boy. He appeared to only be one or two, but she immediately knew who it was, from the scowl on the toddler's face.

"It belonged to my mother. I hope you don't mind that the gift is not new," he began, but Hermoine had already stopped any other words from exiting his mouth by raising her hand. Too emotional to speak clearly, she whispered, "It's perfect." She than leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "Open yours."

Snape removed the lid from his own box and then slowly removed the dagger from the packaging. "Hermoine, do you have any idea what this is?" he asked, turning the blade over in his hands.

Hermoine looked at the dagger closely and saw that the picture engraved on the handle was the same that was engraved on the locket she had just clasped around her neck. "This belonged to your mother too?" she asked.

Snape rose and pulled Hermoine to her feet. Together they sat on the couch. Snape placed one arm around Hermoine's shoulder, tucking her close to him, as he looked at the knife in his hand.

"When my mother started school here, many years ago, her father gave her the locket as a gift. When she graduated, after proving herself in the realm of potion making, he gave her the matching dagger in honor of her achievements. Later, when my mother married a muggle, Tobias Snape, my grandparents where more than upset. They blasted her name from the family tree and denounced her inheritance.

My mother decided to leave the wizarding world behind her. She had not told my father of her magic, and decided to keep it a secret, however, when I was four, my father discovered the truth. He had come home from work early one day, to find my mother entertaining me by shooting sparks from her wand. I had never seen my father that angry, or that scared. I hid in the corner as he yelled at her, calling her a freak. He left and never came back.

Mother did not to beg her parents for support, so she struggled to keep is afloat. She worked long hours and she sold what she had to in order to pay for the necessities. She sold her dagger when I was five, in order to buy medicine for me. Then when I was nine, a car hit her, and she died. Her locket was the only thing of any value that was left to me"

Snape paused from his story and stared across the room. Hermoine knew he was not looking at the wall, but instead he was revisiting images from his past. "Tell me about your childhood, Severus."

Severus looked down at Hermoine as though just realizing she was still in the room. "You don't want to hear that. It's nothing but gloomy stuff."

Hermoine placed her hand upon his arm, "Yes, I do. I want to know whatever information I can about the man I love. I want to know what made you the man you are. Please continue, what happened to you after your mother died?"

Snape sighed but continued his story, "I was sent to live with my grandparents, whom I had never met. I spent most of my time with them in silence. I didn't know them, and their world was so much different from the world I had known before. They expected silence from a child, and obedience. There was no love in that household.

I was a quite child, so I stayed out of their way. The only time they actually bothered speaking to me was at community gatherings. These weren't your usual backyard barbecues that Muggles have. No, these people who attended the meetings could have been the original Death Eaters. They specialized in Dark Magic, and for two years, I was forced to watch and join some of the dark rituals they performed.

The only refuge I had at my grandparent's home was in the library. As a child, I loved to read. The only books I was allowed to read at their house though, where my own mother's school books, and the books in the library itself, which mostly where on the Dark Arts. I was not allowed the Muggle stories, which I had loved as a boy. It was no wonder, that by the time I left for Hogwarts two years later, I knew more about the Dark Arts then my professor did."

Hermoine listened to the professor as he told her the details of his life. It explained a lot about the man and why he was the way he was. Trying to distract him from the gloom of the moment, she attempted to change the subject, "When are we starting the potion?"

"Right now," he stated as he stood. Lifting her up to her feet to stand next to him, he allowed his hands to drift to her hips. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a small smile, "No, later."

Bending at the knees, he placed a kiss upon her neck. Hermoine wrapped her arms around him and arched her back, giving him better access.

"Severus," she moaned his name, as he gently nipped at her earlobe, "Let me give you another gift this year. I want to give you myself."

Snape looked into her eyes and then captured her mouth with his. His tongue met her own and dueled for power. He pulled back, took her hand and pulled her behind him to his bedroom. Slowly he undressed her, stopping every few moments to kiss the skin he had revealed. Finally, she stood before him completely naked. She fell back on the bed, and pulled herself to the top, to sit against the pillows as he undressed. Instead, after only removing the sweater, he climbed on the bed next to her, still in his sleep pants.

"I told you, I do not think you are ready for intercourse yet. I am not going to take your virginity today."

Hermoine arched one eyebrow at him, in a look that often mirrored his own. "I suppose we are just going to lie here?"

Snape sneered a wicked grin at her, "You are." Looking down, Hermoine saw that he held his wand in his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist, soft streams of cloth appeared and bound her arms above her head, to the bedposts.

A little scared, but more than a little excited, Hermoine asked, "What are you doing?"

Snape ran one hand down the side of her body, "You always have been so inquisitive, Hermoine. For once, just relax and enjoy what will happen. You don't always have to be a know it all."

Bracing himself on one arm, he lay on his side next to her. With his wand, he began to trace soft patterns all over her body, mummering a song like spell as he did so. After the wand gently touched her skin, a tingling sensation would follow. Looking down, Hermoine could see that the wand left a glowing pattern over her skin, as though she was being branded with a strange tattoo. She arched her back as Snape drew circles around her nipples. When he dipped the wand between her legs and softly touched the curls at the apex of her thighs, Hermoine thought she would die.

Placing the wand on the bed stand, Snape began to follow the trail with his hands. To pleasure himself and her more, he bent his head down, to follow his hands with his mouth. He touched her skin with a gentle hand, using just the barest hint of his fingertips. Using his thumbs, he fluttered softly back and forth over her nipples, as soft as a feather, before taking each one in turn into his mouth. He traveled over her body, racking long wet licks across her stomach with his tongue, before moving between her legs.

"Hermoine!" In the back of her frustrated mind, Hermoine could hear a pounding noise, which only increased in volume. "We know you're awake! Open the door!"

"It seems as though your friends have ruined my Christmas gift," Snape moaned, as he quickly releases Hermoine from her bonds. "Why couldn't they have had Christmas in London at Harry's?" he groaned.

Hermoine pulled on her clothes and tried to control her breathing. It felt to her as though her heart was beating outside of her chest. Snape pulled a black robe on over his body and left the room. Hermoine followed him into the sitting room and sat on the sofa trying to compose herself. Snape walked to the doors and into the hallway, which allowed passage into their tower.

She could hear Harry questioning Snape about the transporter hallway. A moment later, they appeared in the doorway, along with Fred, Luna and Lupin.

"Luna, my love, your in trouble now. Look at all the mistletoe in here," Fred announced. Her turned to Hermoine, "Mum said Merry Christmas. She and Jolie have unwrapped all of their presents already. Bill said thank you for the Grandolf bag. It will come in handy at work. Mum also said to tell you next year, no matter what McGonagall says, we are all coming home for Christmas."

Luna sat down next to Hermoine on the sofa. "I thought for sure I would be safe up here. It looks like the elves have gone Christmas crazy. There is mistletoe covering every inch of this castle."

Hermoine watched as Fred leaned over Luna and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "The elves always loved me when I was a student here. A few well placed suggestions and voila! You only have to take the hint, Luna."

Luna's face turned a deep crimson as Fred took her hand, "You did all of this? Just to kiss me?"

Everyone watched in amazement as she then burst into tears. Hermoine wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman and led her into her bedroom.

They sat on the bed as Luna's tears flowed. "Luna, what happened?" Hermoine questioned.

The tearful teacher looked at Hermoine with large round eyes, glistening with tears. "I really do know how to make a fool of myself don't I?"

"You didn't make a fool of yourself, but it would be nice to know what you are crying about."

"I really do want to like Fred, Hermoine. I really do, but I can't. I feel like I'm being so unfaithful to Neville!"

Hermoine thought about how the woman before her had lost her fiancé. "Luna, Neville would never want you to turn away from love. He would be very happy that you and Fred have found love again in each other. I am sure he would be happy that it was one of his good friends that has made you happy again."

Luna shook her head as tears welled up again, her cheeks turning red. "It's not that. I'm sure Neville would want me to find someone again."

"Then what is it?" Hermoine asked.

"Neville held my hand; he opened door for me; he not once forgot my birthday! He was so bloody polite!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermoine was confused, "I don't understand. Those sound like good points. He showed you so much respect. Fred is respectful of women too. His mother would kill him if he wasn't."

"Oh Hermoine! It's because when I think about Neville when I'm with Fred, all I can think about is how much fun Fred and I have. Neville was boring! Fred goes out of his way to surprise me. Neville could never have imagined anything like the mistletoe. When Fred touches me, I spark. I never felt that with Neville."

Hermoine at first wanted to feel sorry for the confused woman, but instead she only felt anger rising inside her.

"How dare you?" she began.

"I know. It's wrong of me to think these things of Neville. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I know you hate me." Luna interrupted.

"You dafty, ignorant woman!" Hermoine said, grabbing hold of Luna's shoulders. "I could care less about how polite Neville was. We all knew he was a bloody bore! What I'm upset about is the fact that you obviously are in love with Fred and you're trying to throw it all away on a memory. What is wrong with you people? Trying to give up on love over things that have happened in the past!"

Luna, shocked, regarded Hermoine warily, "I'm sorry. You're right. I am so sorry for being this way. I didn't even stop to think about how your own situation must be. I mean, with Ron and Ginny both gone, it must be so hard on you and Harry's relationship."

Hermoine sputtered, "Me and Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Everyone has watched you these past weeks. You've been walking around the castle with a spring in your step. Your face glows. It's just as obvious to everyone that you are in love too!"

Hermoine gave Luna a stern look, "Luna, if I tell you something, promise you won't go all nuts on me again?"

Luna promised and Hermoine went on to inform her about the relationship with Snape. Like Harry, Luna was shocked, but more than a little understanding.

"I can see where you could fall for him. I, myself, had a crush on him during our third year. His voice can be so… compelling." The other woman confided.

Hermoine laughed, "That's not the half of it!"

The girls cheered up and went back into the sitting room. Entering, they took in the sight of Snape, Harry, Fred and Lupin all sitting around the room, with frowns on their faces.

"What's all the gloom in here?" Hermoine asked. "It's Christmas. Why don't we all go outside and enjoy the day?" The room agreed and her guests left as Hermoine promised to meet the group outside.

Hermoine turned back to enter her room to change, when she noticed Snape still sitting in his chair. "What are you sitting there for? Hurry up and change."

"I don't like the cold," he replied.

Hermoine gave him a 'I'm not going to take no for an answer' look. "Then you'll just have to put on a heavier coat."

Hermoine stepped into her room. When she came out a moment later, she noted that Snape was dressed in his new sweater, a heavy black wool coat, along with a long, black and green muffler, and black leather gloves.

The pair traveled outside, to a place next to a large tree beside the lake. Lupin and Snape both decided to sit on a bench and watch the younger teachers at play. However, once the snowballs went flying they had no choice but to join in, as several flew their way.

Using magic to pack the balls and hurl, the fight was on, and they all had a wonderful day. At one point, they retired back inside for awhile, for a warm lunch of chicken soup and bread. Coming back outside, they decided to build snow castles. Making a contest of it, Fred and Harry, Luna and Hermoine and Snape and Lupin joined against each other in the building.

As the sun begin to lower, they judged their castles. The women won, of course. Hermoine conjured a portable fire and the group sat around, roasting marshmallows, drinking hot coca and telling stories, until a cool breeze started to blow across the frozen lake.

Luna started to shiver and the group decided it was time to go inside. To everyone's surprise, Snape helped to life Hermoine to her feet. Under the pretext of helping her up the slippery steps, he held her hand. As they reached the top step, Fred drew one last snowball from behind his back, which he threw at his former instructor.

Not missing a beat, Snape whipped his wand arm around, still holding tight to Hermoine. He shot a blue streak towards the snowball. It immediately turned course and flew at Fred, where it struck him full in the face.

Everyone laughed as Fred wiped snow from his face. Hermoine had tilted her head back while laughing and she noticed that she and Snape where standing beneath one of the many bunches of mistletoe that hung above the entranceway.

"Hey, Snape. Do you think I'll ever get to be as good as you?" Fred asked, trying to pull a last bit of snow from his collar. Hermoine nudged Snape, directing his gaze to the plant above them.

"What do you mean, if you practiced a lot?" Snape asked, as he head drifted downward. Placing a long, soft kiss on Hermoine's lips, he then looked back at the startled faces watching. "No," he answered, as he grabbed a laughing Hermoine's hand and walked back with her to the dungeons.

Upon entering the quarters, Hermoine drew her arms up and entwined her fingers into the hair that she loved to touch. She pulled the man downward towards her, to lock him into a fiery kiss. Snape returned the kiss with a fervor, before pulling himself from her grasp and backing against the wall. "Much more of that, and we won't have to worry about your virginity anymore," he gasped, taking in deep breathes of air.

"I'm not the one who is worried," Hermoine retorted.

"I'm so very well of that. However, I have another promise to take care of first."

"We're going to finish what we started this morning in the bedroom?" Hermoine's eyes lit up.

Snape laughed, "No, we'll save that promise for a later day. I think it's time we began the potion. Hopefully, it will take our minds of our bodies."

Hermoine wanted to protest, but thought better than to push him. However, feeling a bit naughty, she decided that she would tempt him just a small bit more. Grabbing the ends of her flannel shirt, she raised it up to her chin, revealing to the man that she wore nothing beneath.

"Let's see how well you concentrate now," she grinned, before turning her back on him and bounding down the stairs to the private lab.


	7. In Dreams

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

Softly he touched her, one hand trailing down her chest and stomach to rest on her hip, the other, gently cupping her breast. His thumb moved back and forth, slowly, against the hardened nipple.

His mouth, with soft velvet lips, played against her own, nibbling and sucking. Occasionally, he would invade her mouth with his tongue, in a dueling battle of proprietary war.

The hand on her hip moved lower down her body. Gently he cupped her, opening her folds to his loving invasion. Her hips rose, in a jerking manner towards him. Slowly, he lowered himself, moving down her body, leaving small kisses and long licks on his way to glory, until he was positioned at her very core. He blew a soft warm breath against her wet skin. His head moved closer, until his mouth hovered over her very center. She wanted him to touch her, to kiss her, there, were her body ached the most. She moaned his name, "Severus". She arched towards him, begging for release.

"Hermoine! Time to get up!" she heard from her doorway as the knock interrupted her sleep.

With a groan, Hermoine opened her eyes and threw her pillow at the door. "Damn that man," she thought as she pulled herself from the bed.

For the past several weeks, they had been working such long hours together in the lab, on the Wolfsbane potion. Each night Hermoine went to bed in a state of confusion, as her feelings for her ex-professor grew.

They worked well together. Snape stayed in the background, most of the time, allowing Hermoine full control over the potion brewing, only stepping in when she asked for assistance, or if he saw she was doing something incorrectly, which would damage the potion. Thankfully, he had stores of the potion in stock, which he gave to Lupin as each full moon came. When he stepped in to correct her, he did so gently, in a kind manner. When she offered up questions on the brewing process he discussed the answers in a straightforward way. When she made suggestions, he listened carefully, weighing the matter, before explaining why the suggestion would not work, or on the rare occasion, praising her when her suggestion would indeed improve the potion. Hermoine found it much more gratifying, working with him as a partner, than as a student.

Their personal lives had not changed much. They still took dinner together in the quarters. He still pounded a wake up call on her door each morning.

Some things had changed though, and for the better. He laughed more and smiled more when they where alone together. He was still distant towards her friends, although she had caught him on several occasions talking to Lupin in a friendly tone.

The best part of their relationship, was also the most frustrating for Hermoine. They had yet to come anywhere close to intercourse. They kissed a lot more frequently, as Snape would surprise her with quick, hard kisses instead of praise on occasion in the lab when she did something right. They also would stop in the middle of dinner sometimes, to lay on the couch and just kiss and touch each other. But he would never allow her to disrobe and he would not go with her into either bedroom. He also had yet to display her any affection in public, since the kiss in front of her friends at Christmas.

That kiss had caused quite an upstart amongst her friends, as only Harry and Luna were aware of her feelings. As time went by and they were not witnesses to any other instances, her friends seemed to place the incident behind them, as though nothing had ever happened. Only Luna would talk about the relationship with her, but only when the guys where not around, as they only moaned and groaned about it.

Hermoine made her way out of the tower quarters and into the dungeon classroom via the transporter hallway. Exiting the classroom, she saw Snape on the staircase to the first floor. She raised her head and offered him a quick smile as she made to pass him. She was quite stunned when he grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly against the stone wall, cutting off any protest she could make by placing his mouth upon her own.

Taking hold of her hips, he raised her body against the wall, until she was hanging in the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist; she could feel his erection, hard and straining against the materials separating them. Using his hips and the wall to support her, he plunged both hands through the front of her robes and unbuttoned her blouse, allowing him access to her breasts. Bending his head, he took turns ravishing each hardened nipple in turn. In heat, and in shock, Hermoine did nothing, except cup the back of his head in her hands as she titled her head back towards the ceiling. She could see nothing of it though, as her eyes had glazed over in passion.

Looking at the top of his bent head, she turned his face towards her, and sucked at his mouth as it came back to her, his tongue matching in imitation the thrusting movements his hips where making towards her below. Holding his shoulders, to keep balanced, she arched her back, and ground herself into him. She gasped in protest, as she felt one of his hands leave her breast, until she felt him reach down for the end of her robes. As he slipped his arm under the bottom of her robe and then past the skirt of her under gown, she felt a warmth growing in her center. When he entered her with his middle finger, she was wet and slick for him. Pushing his finger against the wall inside her, he rubbed back and forth, in quick motion, hitting her g-spot again and again. As she felt the first wave of the orgasm hit her, he used his thumb to rub quick circles against her clit, making her soar over the edge. Feeling the need to scream his name, yet knowing they could not be heard, she sank her teeth into his shoulder, using the material of his shirt to muffle the sounds of her passion. As she bit into him, Snape pulled his own head back in a moan of pleasure.

Snape released his hand from under her skirt and removed his other hand from her blouse. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he allowed her to slowly slide down his body to stand against the wall. After a moment, their ragged breath quieted to normal and he bent and placed a delicate kiss upon her lips.

"Meet me in the lab, after you finish eating. I want to show you something before we start classes today." He then walked away from her, as though nothing had happened, and they had only stopped for a brief discussion in the hallway.

Hermoine rushed to the Great Hall, and ate her breakfast in silence, as none of the other teachers had yet to arrive. She swallowed down a quick sip of orange juice and then left to go back to the dungeons. As she slipped out of the door of the hall, she heard someone call her name.

Turning she saw Fred and Luna coming towards her, holding hands. While she and Snape where not public about their affections, it was general knowledge around the school that these two had become a couple.

"Hermoine, I wanted to talk to you about Easter. Mum owled this morning. She wanted to know what you where planning for the holiday. We have two more weeks and she is getting quite excited to have the whole family together again."

Fred took notice of Hermoine's flushed face and bright eyes and grew silent. His face a mask of stone, he brushed past her and began to walk towards the dungeon. Hermoine and Luna ran after him, catching up to him on the very stairwell that Hermoine and Snape had met on earlier.

"Fred, what is wrong with you?" Hermoine asked, grabbing the man by the arm.

"That blasted old bat is working you into the ground. Look at you! Your face is flushed, your eyes look feverish. It's obvious that you've taken sick!" Fred informed her.

Hermoine looked at Luna for assistance, hoping her friend could help her from a sticky situation. Seeing the look of concern on Luna's face, she knew nothing but the truth would save her.

"I'm not sick, Fred."

"Bullocks! If you aren't sick, than I'm the bloody Minister of Magic!" he retorted. "Why the hell do you look like that, if you aren't sick!" he demanded.

"I'm horny." Hermoine told him matter-of-factly.

Fred backed slowly away from Hermoine. Looking once more at her bright eyes, his face paling, he turned his head towards the dungeon classroom a few feet away. "That's…. That's just sick, 'Moine," his said in a weakened voice.

Luna stood behind Fred and Hermoine could tell her friend was trying not to laugh as her shoulder's shook in silence. Deciding to teach Fred a lesson, she motioned to the wall behind him.

"Earlier," she told him, "I met Severus right here, as I was on my way to breakfast, when he pushed me up against the wall. Then he unbuttoned my blouse and…"

"Please, don't say anything more," Fred pleaded, raising his hand to her.

"But I haven't even told you about what he did when he went under my skirt." Hermoine told him.

"Oh, Gods…" he moaned, his face turning green, "I did not want that picture in my head. Please quit. I promise never to be nosy again."

Hermoine caught Luna's eye and the two of them shared a laughed, before Luna grabbed Fred's arm. "Come on, luv, Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

As the two made their way back up the stairs, Hermoine could hear Fred, "How can you think of food, after all of that?"

She was still smiling when she reached the private lab. Opening the door, she saw Snape leaning over a table, his back to her. He appeared to be chopping ingredients. Slowly, she snuck behind him, then with her two index fingers, she jabbed him in his sides. "Boo!"

Snape had been concentrating so intently on his task that he had not heard her come in. In his own quarters, he had not been expecting any surprises and had not been on guard, as he always was when outside his own rooms. Hermoine chuckled, she had finally caught him off guard. As he turned towards her, Hermoine's laughter died as she saw the blood on his hands. Her eyes than turned towards the table, to see what he had been chopping.

Aconite, needed in the Wolfsbane potion, was lying on the table. Also known as monkshood, the plant's oil was highly poisonous and one needed to take extreme caution while handling it. Hermoine looked into Snape's eyes and saw that they where already clouded in pain. She tried to catch him as he slumped towards the floor. She just managed to keep his head from crashing into the stone floor. Within a second of his body touching the floor, the thrashing of a seizure began. Sitting on the floor, trying to cushion his head from the hard stone, Hermoine was terrified. She knew he did not have much time to be treated for the poison, but she also could not leave him to get help. There was no way she could let him out of her sight to run upstairs to contact help by Floo.

"Dobby!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Within an instance the house-elf appeared with a pop. "How can Dobby be of assistance?" the elf questioned as he bowed his head to the floor. Raising, he saw Hermoine on the floor, holding the professor's head in her hands. "Miss, what happened?"

"I have no time to explain, Dobby," Hermoine stated as she tried to calm down to talk to the elf. "Get Harry, quickly. Tell him it's an emergency. Then get Madame Pomphrey." As the little creature nodded in understanding, Hermoine begged him, "Please, Dobby, please hurry."

The elf left with another pop. Hermoine looked down at the now still Snape, and noticed that his face was wet. Her own tears had been silently falling from her face, onto his. With gentle hands, she wiped his face, smoothing his hair back from his temples.

In less than a minute, although it felt like ages had past to Hermoine, she heard a whooshing sound from the fireplace upstairs. She then heard feet running down the stairs. Harry burst into the room, followed by Harry, Lupin, McGonagall and Pomphrey.

Seeing the aconite on the table, and the blood on Snape's hands, the group deducted what had happened.

"We have to get him to the infirmary, now!" Lupin stated.

Madame Pomphrey raised her hand, "No, it would be better to have him in his own bed. We will be taking a risk, just moving him as far as his own bed. You men take him upstairs while I go gather my supplies."

Moving quickly for such a plump woman, the mediwitch quickly fled back up the stairs. Together, Harry and Lupin levitated the sick man and floated him up the stairs into his bedroom, followed by the Headmistress and Hermoine.

Nobody made any move to restrain Hermoine as she climber onto the bed next to the professor. Laying her head on the bed, she watched as his chest slowly rose and fell with each shallow breath. Clutching his hand, she softly crooned to him, begging him to get better.

Madame Pomphrey walked back into the room, seconds later, her arms laden with potion bottles, books and supplies. She said nothing of Hermoine lying on the bed, only turning her head to nod at the Headmistress, who was standing in the corner.

McGonagall walked over and gently placed her hand on Hermoine's. "Come now, we must all leave the room. It will be much easier to heal Severus without any distractions."

Hermoine rose and walked into the sitting room, where she moved a chair to face the doorway to Snape's bedroom. Sitting in the chair, she glared at the Headmistress who shut the door to the room, blocking Hermoine's view.

Not wanting to answer any of the questioning looks from those around her, Hermoine kept her eyes trained on the floor, or the door, or her hands, until finally the door opened and the mediwitch motioned them inside.

Hermoine rushed to the bedside, kneeling on the floor next to the ill man. Harry conjured a chair for her and sat it next to the bed. Hermoine tucked her hand into Snape's once more, before turning to look at Madame Pomphrey.

"I've done all that I can do," she informed them. "Now, we must wait. We will need to find someone to take care of him. He will need to take these potions," she motioned towards the bottle laden beside table, "at exact times during the day. He will need constant vigilance."

"I'll take care of him," Hermoine told the group.

"Hermoine," the Headmistress said, "it is a nice gesture, but you couldn't possibly care for Severus. You have your class to attend to, and we will need you to help with Severus' classes as well. Besides the strain of caring for a sick person, while maintaining your own life, a young girl like you could not care for a fully-grown man. Your system is much to delicate for some of the shocking things that would be involved."

"I am going to be much to worried and distracted about Severus to concentrate on my class, much less take on more. You'll have to bring in another instructor to teach while I am up here. I should be able to work on the potion brewing needed for the infirmary, as I won't be so far away in the lab. I'll, of course, need someone's help though in watching over him while I am in the lab and while I attend to necessities, like eating and bathing." Hermoine informed the Headmistress.

"Hermoine, I know you seem to have it all worked out, but it would not be proper to have you taking care of Severus. There are some situations a young woman like yourself may find improper."

Hermoine looked from the Headmistress to Snape and back, "If you are referring to changing his clothes, bathing him, taking care of his necessities, or anything like that, it won't bother me. There is no other reason to deny me."

Lupin walked up to the group, "Hermoine, I know that you care for each other. It may not bother you to think of seeing Severus undressed now, but actually doing it may be different. Once Severus is well, it may make it uncomfortable for the both of you."

Hermoine was growing upset over their denials and spat out, "I've already seen him naked, on more than one occasion, so you have no reason now to deny me his care!"

The three older people looked at each other, while Harry pulled the now very upset Hermoine into his arms. "I had no idea your relationship had gone so far," Harry whispered to her.

McGonagall, her lips pursed, raised her hands in weary acceptance. "If you believe you can care for Severus that so be it. I will bring in another instructor to care for your classes. Harry and Luna can take turns relieving you of your duties while you are brewing." The Headmistress walked towards the door to leave.

"Thank you," Hermoine offered as she watched the woman retreat.

"Hermoine," she stated at the doorway, "Don't think this is the end of the discussion. I will hear more from you, and Severus, about this situation, once he is better."

Lupin followed the Headmistress out the door and moments later, Hermoine heard the pair exit through the fireplace. Harry gave her hug, stating he was leaving to fill in Luna and Fred, and would be back later. He also left the room. Madame Pomphrey then filled Hermoine in on all of the potions on the table and their dosages and time of dosage, along with the other care needed to take care of the needs of her patient.

After the mediwitch left, Hermoine dimmed the lights of the room with a quick flick of her wand. Setting the timer on the bedside clock, for the next potion dosage, she curled up on the bed next to Snape, and promptly fell asleep.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur to Hermoine. She woke each morning, tired from the day before. She rose and dressed herself, leaving Snape's side only long enough to visit the rest room, and even then leaving the door open where she could see him. She would then bring a basin of water to the bedside, where she would undress the man, and gently bathe his body. She was still very good with her wand, and could levitate him above the bed, so she could wash his backside, without moving him. She would then dry him with a quick spell before dressing him and then she would change the bedding with another quick spell. She would then float his body around, until his head and upper body where no longer under the bed. Tenderly, she would pour fresh warm water over his long, black hair, before shampooing his hair.

Watching how the sunlight caught the shine of the deep black locks, she wondered how she had ever thought his hair greasy. Yes, the fumes of the potions they stood over all day caused the hair to appear lax, as Hermoine had already learned from her own hair. Yet, Snape was meticulous about his appearance and washed his hair every morning. She thought about the day, several weeks previous, when she had finally learned the secret about his hair.

Snape had walked into the sitting room early one morning, his hair still slightly damp from the shower. He had a bottle in his hand. Sitting on the sofa, he uncorked the bottle, poured a thin, watery potion into his hands and proceeded to run his hands through his hair.

Seeing that this potion did indeed make his hair look greasy, Hermoine had asked what it was for. Snape had explained that when working on potions that could turn flammable, he would use this potion on his hair, to protect it from damage. The only side effect of the potion was its greasy appearance. He used it mostly on days when his most clumsy of student's where attending class. When Neville Longbottom had been his student, he had felt it necessary to use the potion every day.

After washing and drying his hair, Hermoine would gently place him back correctly on the bed and then would give him the first of many dosages of medicine. Rubbing his throat to cause him to swallow, she would force the medicine on him, praying that it was making him better. She would then order some broth from the kitchens, which would appear on the small table she had brought into the room, which she would also then force him to swallow. After Snape was taken care, Hermoine would allow herself breakfast.

Besides adding the table to the bedroom for meals, Hermoine had also added a comfortable rocking chair by the window, where she would sit and rest, sometimes pretending to read a book, mostly staring at the pages and not comprehending any of the words.

Spending most of her time caring for the man asleep on the bed, Hermoine did little to care for herself. Her morning time was spent, rocking back and forth, by the window, rising only to give Snape his potion each hour. She had unknowingly forgotten to eat on many occasions. Luna and Harry had both noticed how thin she had gotten, so they tried to arrive each afternoon at dinnertime, in order to eat a meal with her.

After the meal, Hermoine would rush to the lab, to quickly prepare the potions needed for the infirmary. The first afternoon, when Hermoine had entered the lab, she saw the wilted flowers of the aconite on the table, and then the ruined caldron of the Wolfsbane potion they would have worked on the night before and cried. She completely broke down, and sat on the floor in tears for over an hour, before she rose and slowly cleaned up the mess.

Each day, while one of her friends sat upstairs, she would brew and bottle potions. Thankfully, she knew these concoctions by heart, for in the lab, she moved in a dream world. Concerned over the happenings going on above her, she moved in a robotic fashion around the lab.

She was in the lab, about to start work on some pepper-up potion, when she heard Luna call her name. At the frantic note in her voice, she dropped the caldron she had been holding, and rushed up the stairs.

Luna was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She jumped back as Hermoine pushed past her and took in the sight of Snape thrashing on top of the bed.

"I've already sent for help." Luna informed her as together, they tried to keep the injured man from doing any more damage to himself. Hermoine softly hummed to the man, bending down next to his ear, in an attempt to calm him. It appeared to work, for his body relaxed. Hermoine lay next to him, crooning to him words of love, until his breathing calmed.

"He's better now," she told Luna. Resting her cheek on Snape's chest she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Shutting her eyes for just a moment, she concentrated on the sounds of him. She listened to the soft sound of his breathing, in and out. She slowed her own breathing down, to match the rhythm of his own.

A minute later she felt arms gently lifting her away from the bed.

"Hermoine, oh, Hermoine," Harry whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

Not understanding, she looked around the room. She must have fallen asleep, because the room was now full of lights, and people. She looked around the room and took in the sad faces of her friends and co-workers.

Madame Pomphrey and Headmistress McGonagall stood on the other side of the bed, clutching each other. Lupin and Fred supported a weeping Luna between the two of them. Slowly, Hermoine turned her body and looked upon the face of the man she loved.

His face appeared slightly paler than normal but relaxed in sleep. He actually looked better than he had earlier, as the lines, which normally etched his face, where relaxed along his features.

Hermoine turned back to face Harry, with a smile upon her face. "Harry, why are you all crying? He looks so much better. Look at how peacefully he sleeps."

Harry took hold of her shoulders and turned her back to face the bed. "Hermoine, he's gone."

It was then that Hermoine realized that Snape was no longer breathing. His chest was not moving. Rushing to the bed, she placed her ear against his chest. She could no longer hear his heart beat.

Hermoine looked around the room in confusion, "But he was better, just before. The seizure had stopped. He was breathing. His heartbeat was steady. I could hear his heart beating."

Harry took her hand and he told her, "I arrived just as the seizure stopped. I had stepped out only for a moment, to call for Minerva and Poppy. When we came back into the room, we found you asleep next to him. We saw how peaceful the two of you looked, and he did look fine at the time, so we decided to let you sleep. A few minutes passed and Remus came in, to see what had happened. When he arrived, he said he could smell death in the air. We came into the room, but it was too late. Death had already taken Snape."

"His name is Severus!" she yelled at Harry, as fury began to overtake her. Smoothing his hair once again, she spat out over her shoulder, " You're all liars! You never liked him. It's all a lie!" she screamed, turning to face the group once more.

Lupin walked across the room towards Hermoine, who had slowly sunk to her knees beside the bed. Bending to his own knees he pulled her to him. Sitting on the floor, with Hermoine cradled in his lap, he slowly rocked her back and forth, as she cried.

"Remus, please tell me it's all a lie. He can't be dead," she pleaded as Lupin stroked her hair and whispered shushing noises to her to calm her.

Hermoine pulled back from her dear friend and looked the older man in the eyes. "It has to be a lie. He can't die. He just can't. He hasn't told me he loves me yet."

Lupin pulled her tighter into his arms, as tears formed in his own eyes, "Of course, he loved you, Hermoine. I'm sure of it."

"But he never said it to me," she softly whispered before shock overtook her. As her mind drifted into darkness, her last thought was that maybe, hopefully, she could join him in death.


	8. A New Day

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

"He can't be dead. He can't be dead."

"Hermoine! Wake up. It's just a dream. No one is dead."

Hermoine opened her eyes and stared into the deep green, very concerned eyes of her best friend.

"No one is dead, Hermoine. You've just been having a very bad dream."

As the shock from the nightmare washed over her, Hermoine sat up and wrapped her arms around her friend, who had been standing over her, next to the bed.

"I thought that I'd lost him," she cried.

Harry held her as she cried, "Hermoine, Poppy and McGonagall have already came and went over an hour ago. We all arrived shortly after Luna said the seizure had ended. Poppy did a quick scan of Snape and he looked fine. You looked so exhausted that we decided not to wake you. I was just downstairs in the lab, cleaning the mess you left, when I heard you calling out in your sleep."

"Oh, Harry. It was the most awful dream. I dreamed that Severus had died. All his has been so emotional for me. And then he has a seizure, it was just too much. I only wish he would get better. I don't know how much more I can take." Hermoine said, as she brushed the hair away from Snape's temples, in a gesture that had become a loving habit.

"Poppy said that the seizure was just what Snape needed. He has finally decided to fight against the poison. In fact, Poppy said that he has greatly improved and should be coming out of this any day now."

Hermoine gave a small cry of relief and hugged Harry again. This time he held her while she cried tears of joy, instead of grief.

After several minutes her tears ran out and she pulled away, "Thank you, Harry."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for," he shrugged. "I think I'll retire for the night, that is, unless you want me to stay?"

For the first time, Hermoine noted that it must have been the middle of the night. Harry had to teach tomorrow and as much as she wanted someone to talk to, to share her joy, she knew she could not keep him. Besides, the crying had tired her, and so she waved Harry out of the door. With a smile on her face, she raised her wand and with a flick of her wrist the lights on the wall dimmed. Curling up next to Snape, where she could hear his breathing, feel his warm skin, and smell his spicy sandalwood scent, she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Hermoine opened her eyes with a snap. Daylight filtered through the windows, causing a soft glow to fill the room. Her head rested on Snape's shoulder, and then it hit her. His arm was wrapped around her. Titling her head up, she stared into the most gorgeous pair of dark black eyes she had ever seen.

"Good morning," he whispered. His voice sending shivers down her spine. Gods, how she had missed the sound of that deep sound.

Hermoine pushed herself up on the bed. "You're awake."

"It would seem so," he replied, while pushing an arm under him to sit up. "How long have I been sick?" he asked before his arm fell out from under his body and he collapsed back on the bed.

"No, don't move," she told him. "Let me help you. You've been out for several weeks. Next week is the end of term." She placed some pillows behind his back, allowing him to set up.

"I can't have been out that long," he scoffed.

"Yes, you have," Hermoine stated. " You missed Easter Holiday at Grimmauld Place, and end of year exams. I hear your students where so scared you would wake up in time to test them, that they put in extra effort and all received outstanding scores."

"You hear? You weren't instructing the classes?" Snape questioned her.

"No, I've been here, taking care of you. I've been here every day. I couldn't leave you. I…. It was all my fault!" Hermoine broke into tears once more as all of the turmoil she had been going through finally caught up with her. She wrapped her arms around Snape's middle and held him as she softly cried, releasing her emotions. " I should have known better than to sneak up on you while you where in the lab."

Snape cupped the back of her head, "Yes, you should know better, but this was not all your fault. I have preached many times to my classes about keeping the hands protected while handling aconite. I thought myself too experienced and too capable to have the need of gloves. My ego got the better of me."

Hermoine titled her head back and smiled at him, as tears glistened on the tips of her eyelashes, "Yes that's right. This was all your fault."

After she had pulled back, Snape looked at her in confusion, "Minerva actually allowed you to nurse me?"

Hermoine blushed as she recalled the conversation that had led to her being his nursemaid. "Yes, but not willingly. And she promised that we would all have a discussion, once you had awakened. I'd better go and tell them that you are awake."

Running out of the room, she quickly stuck her head in the fireplace and called through the Floo to her friends that Snape was awake. She walked into the room, and once again was overjoyed to see him awake. She rushed over to the bed and placed her head on his chest. The heartbeat was strong and steady.

"I missed you so much," she told him, before placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Hey! Hey! Break that up!" They heard coming from a voice in the doorway. Turning behind her, Hermoine saw Harry walk into the room. Within a minute, the room was full of friends, all wishing Snape well. Poppy shooed everyone out so she could take a look at the patient, and then McGonagall and Lupin asked if everyone would allow them to talk to Hermoine and Snape in private. Harry looked at Hermoine, concern in his eyes, before he backed out of the bedroom doorway.

Minerva waited for the sound of Harry disappearing through the fireplace before she spoke. She had conjured chairs and placed them next to the bed, where Hermoine sat beside Snape.

"You wanted to talk, Headmistress." Hermoine stated.

"Minerva, dear."

"Sorry, Minerva."

"Hermoine, what Remus and I need to discuss with you is very important. I need for you to answer me truthfully."

Hermoine shook her head in understanding.

"Did you speak truthfully, when you said before, that you had seen Severus unclothed? And that this had happened on more than one occasion?" The Headmistress asked, concern in her wizened eyes.

Hermoine stole a quick look at Snape, who squeezed her hand, and nodded for her to answer.

"Yes."

McGonagall pursed her lips and looked at Remus, "This is exactly what I was worried about, after you told me what happened at Christmas."

Snape shot an accusing glare at Remus, "There is nothing to worry about, Minerva. Hermoine is still a virgin and I will see that she remains that way. I'll resign from my post as soon as I am back on my feet."

Hermoine jumped from the bed onto her feet, "Listen to the lot of you! I'll be damned, Severus, if I spent all my time nursing you back to health, just to have you walk out of my life. And you two," Hermoine pointed at the shocked pair in front of her, "What business is it of yours if I did see Severus naked? Or if I am a virgin or not?"

Minerva's voice shook as she tried to speak to the upset young woman before her. "We are only trying to look out for your best interests, Hermoine."

Hermoine faced her former instructor and current headmistress, hands on her hips, a cold gleam in her eyes, "I am not a child, Minerva. You'll do kindly to remember that it was I who stood at your side, right here on these school grounds, during the final battle against Voldermort. I was the one who killed Fenrir Greyback, before he attacked you."

Remus motioned for Hermoine to return to her seat beside Snape on the bed. "No one has called you a child, Hermoine. We just want to make sure that you know exactly what you are getting yourself into, if you continue on with this relationship with Severus."

"There is a reason why I chose to wait two years before retiring, Hermoine." McGonagall informed her. "We are all aware of the accusations that have been wrongly made against Severus' character. Even though he is more than capable of handling the job, rushing him into the role of Headmaster would be disastrous. People have first to trust him again."

Hermoine sent a questioning look at Remus, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"What would people think, if they learned that the two of you where to carry on an affair, here at the school?" Remus asked, "You are young enough to be Severus' daughter. You are just recently graduated from this very school, where a few short years ago, you where his student. You are a single, young lady, working as his apprentice; living in his quarters, under his influence at all times. People will accuse him of manipulating the situation."

Hermoine looked at Snape, who sadly shook his head, seeing the reasoning behind the words. "I won't let your hard work go to waste Minerva. You have spent so much time, trying to help people see that I am not the monster they all thought I was. Hermoine may have these quarters and I will take up residence elsewhere. Our relationship will be strictly professional. You are right." He stated, as Hermoine looked at him in disbelief.

Turning to Hermoine he told her, "She is right. A relationship with me would ruin you. It would do irreversible damage to your reputation. I could care less about mine, we all know that, but I could never bring harm to you Hermoine."

McGonagall waved his words away, "It's too late for that now, Severus. It's obvious to everyone who sees you that you care deeply for each other. I can see that now for myself. I've even been told the students are discussing it. As long as the two of you continue to work here together, it will only be a matter of time before your relationship stops being strictly professional. I see no reason to wait for that day."

Hermoine pleaded, "Please, Minerva, Don't punish Severus for something that I initiated. Let me rectify this situation. I will transfer to another school. I am sure that Victor can find me a position at his school."

Minerva smiled at the brave young woman before her, "I have no intentions of either of you leaving this school, Hermoine. I would never allow Severus to step down from his role of Deputy Headmaster. He will make a wonderful place of Hogwarts after I am gone, I'm sure of it. And, I will not give you up to another school. You are the cleverest witch this school has ever known, correct?"

Hermoine looked around the room, "I don't understand. If neither of us are leaving, what are you wanting us to do?"

"I understand," Severus said.

"And do you agree that this is the best solution?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. It was only inevitable," he agreed. "When do you think it should happen?"

"I think it should happen soon. A week from now should allow enough time for Molly to prepare, and also allow you time to rest and gain your strength back."

Motioning to Lupin, the headmistress stood, "I'll leave you two alone now that this has been settled."

After the room was quite, and the fireplace had again become just a fireplace, Hermoine turned towards Snape, "Will you please explain to me what is going on?"

Severus sighed, and pulled Hermoine into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, before pulling back from her, to look into her eyes. "I hope you aren't disappointed by the lack of romance, but Hermoine, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermoine was stunned. "They want us to get married?"

"Yes, it appears that way. Do you object to a marriage with me? I know this is a horrible proposal, horribly unromantic, and most likely nothing like you thought a marriage proposal would be, but I promise to make you a good husband. I will always be faithful to you. I will always provide for you. I will do what ever it takes to make sure that you are happy."

Hermoine was quite as she took in his words. She had never expected a proposal from the man in front of her and it certainly hadn't been the romantic gesture she had pictured in her youth, but she knew listening to his words, that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yes, Severus, I will marry you."

A/N… I have said before that I really don't like putting notes at the end of the chapter because I feel it distracts from the story world, so I apologize to everyone for doing so, but I felt strongly compelled to speak to you all. I wanted to say thank you for all the kind reviews I have gotten so far. It really helps me when I write, to know that I am doing this not only for myself, but for all of you as well. I know this is a short chapter, but I felt it would be best to put this out now, after some of the emails I received from my last chapter. Did you all honestly think I would kill off the man of my dreams? Did anyone not read the title to Chapter 7? It was my clue to you all that things would be ok. I actually try to write ahead (currently working on chapter 12), in case I have writers block, so I can have a post ready for you each weekend. I shortened this chapter to post early, because I felt you all deserved a treat, so chapter 9 will be an extra long chapter, as it will include what I originally left out of this one while writing it. I should have it typed up and posted by Sunday afternoon. I have also started another story, from Snape's POV, which is a bit darker, and once I have a few chapters into it, I will start posting it as well.


	9. A Parent's Love

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But oh, how I wish they did……

"Yes, I'll marry you," Hermoine had went to bed that night with those few words rambling through her head. After Snape had proposed, Hermoine had spent the afternoon with him, filling him in on events that had happened around the school while he had been sick. They ate lunch together and then Hermoine had left Snape to take a nap, while she went to the lab to work on potions. She came back up at dinnertime to learn that Snape was still asleep. Thinking rest was best for his recovery, she ate alone, and then went to sleep in her own room, in need of somewhere private to think.

She was going to be Mrs. Severus Snape! She would never have imagined that in a million years back on her first day at Hogwarts. She knew it was more a marriage of convenience than a marriage of love. Yes, she loved him, more than she had thought possible, but she knew he was marring her only to protect her reputation, and the reputation of the school. She could live with that for now, but she knew in her heart that she would gain his heart with time.

Hermoine rose the next morning and tiptoed quietly into Snape's room. He was still asleep. His dark hair covered part of his face, and it moved softly with the rhythm of his breath.

Hermoine snuck back out and went to her room to dress. She then headed to the Hall for breakfast. It was early still, yet several students were already busing around the castle, readying themselves for the trip home. They would be leaving for summer break, after the end of year feast that night.

Upon entering the Hall's back entrance, Hermoine made her way to her seat. The headmistress sent a questioning look her way and as Hermoine sat, she nodded an affirmative to the unspoken question.

Minerva and Remus exchanged looks and then both moved from their seats. Remus leaned towards her, a smile playing around his lips, "When you have finished, please meet us in the Headmistress' office."

Hermoine watched the two as they left the room. She then completed her meal, and left for the meeting, nodding to her friends as she went.

When she entered the office, she noted that Snape was already there, seated in a lounge chair next to the fireplace, a blanket thrown over his legs. She also took note that her trunk was next to his chair. She took a seat in a chair nearby and then turned to face the rest of the room.

Remus walked over, offering his hand to Snape. "Congratulations! You had best take care of our Hermoine. She is a very special lady."

"I agree," Snape replied, "and I will surely do my best."

Minerva sat behind her desk, "Hermoine, I am not sure if you are aware of the traditions that concern wizard weddings?"

"No, ma'am. I haven't yet studied those. What will Bill and Fleur eloping, I have yet to witness a wizard wedding."

"I have a book, which I believe will be helpful. I have placed it in your trunk. It describes the most commonly used traditions." Minerva rose from behind the desk and walked to the door, "The wedding will take place in one week. Hermoine, you will be leaving for Grimmauld Place immediately. You will reside there until the wedding. Molly will help you with preparations. Come now, Remus, let's allow the couple to say their good-byes."

After the door had shut behind the pair, Hermoine turned towards Snape, "I have to leave right now?"

Snape took her hand in his, "Yes, one of the traditions state that the bride and groom be separated for a week prior to the wedding. It is believed to help in the fertility of the couple, as such a long time apart would make for an overly enthusiastic wedding night."

Hermoine blushed as she thought about what her wedding night would entail. "But why are we marrying so soon? We have all summer. How can I get everything ready within a week, even by using magic? I don't know what wizards wear to weddings. I don't know what I'll have to say. I don't even know whom to invite! And are we really getting married at Grimmauld Place?"

"We are marring this soon because it will give the wizarding world all summer to get over the shock before school begins again. It will also give us time to be alone. No, we are not getting married in Harry's house. Minerva thought it best to have you stay there so Molly could answer any questions you may have. I will take care of the location, and the invitation list. You only have to learn the routine of the wedding from the book Minerva gave you, and pick your dress."

"You would do that for me?" Hermoine asked.

"Of course, as you'll read, the men normally take care of such things. I understand muggle men normally make everything the bride's responsibility but we believe that a good marriage means sharing responsibilities evenly, beginning with the wedding." Snape explained this all patiently, "Hermoine, are you still sure that you want to marry me?"

"I am sure," she replied. "I will miss you while I am away."

"And I will miss you too." He gently tugged her to him. She sat on the edge of the seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he dipped his own towards her. Softly, he kissed her, tenderness in his lips as he touched his lips to hers for several moments. As he pulled away, he smiled at the mewling sound Hermoine made.

"My lovely wife to be," he said as he brushed a curl from her shoulder. "This week will not go by quick enough, I fear."

Hermoine rose from the chair, bending over to kiss him goodbye once more. Putting all of her pent up passion into the kiss, she was tempted to stay there in his arms. Pulling away, she looked into his black eyes, which burned with a fire in their depths. "You get well while I am away."

As quickly as she could, without looking back, she picked up a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the flames. As the flames turned green, she took the handle of her trunk and pulled it into the fireplace. As she shouted her destination, she chanced one last look at the man she would soon marry. With a swirl of ash, he was gone.

Stepping from the fireplace, she was enveloped in a warm hug. "Hello, Molly."

"Oh, hello, dear. We've missed you so very much," was the muffled reply, as Molly had buried her head in her handkerchief upon releasing Hermoine from her hug. She pulled the cloth away and dabbed at her eyes, "Don't worry, it's tears of happiness, I'm crying. I just can't seem to turn them off."

"Where's Jolie?" Hermoine asked following Molly out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I've just put the little bug to bed for an afternoon nap. I thought we could visit awhile."

The two went into the library and sat. Molly had prepared tea, and served it as she asked, "Are you sure about this, Hermoine? Are you sure that Severus is the one?"

"I love him, Molly."

Molly took a sip of her tea and thought over this a moment. "Yes, I can see that is true." She than gave a weary sigh. "I just thought… Well, everyone thought, that someday you and Harry, well, you know."

Hermoine smiled as Molly drained her cup of tea, in order to hide her embarrassment. Setting her own cup down, she addressed the older woman. "Molly, Harry is my dearest friend, but we care for each other as brother and sister. Harry will find someone, it will just take time. He is still trapped in his feelings for Ginny. He is still in love with her and a small part of him always will be. He just isn't ready to move on."

Molly wiped her eyes again with the handkerchief. "I have always thought of Harry as one of my own. Ginny meant so much to him. I was just hoping one day I would see one of my boys wed again. I always imagined we would have such a large family, and now so many of us are gone." Molly sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I guess Jolie will be my only grandchild," she added with a sigh.

Hermoine smiled at the forlorn grannie, "I wouldn't give up so soon. We may have Fred married soon."

Molly's eyes grew round, "Who is Fred seeing?"

Hermoine poured the woman a bit more tea, warming her cup. "My friend Luna. She's an instructor at the school."

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Molly questioned, "Neville's Luna?"

"Yes," Hermoine answered. She then filled Molly in on her son's relationship with Luna. The women talked for quite awhile before Hermoine excused herself. She retied upstairs to her bedroom where she lay on the bed for a short rest. She had just shut her eyes, it seemed, when her eyes snapped open. She must have slept for the late afternoon sun was dimly filtering through her window.

She heard a creeping sound near her bed, and knew this must have been what had awoken her. "Hello." She whispered.

Seeing that she was awake, the little girl flew to the bed in a blaze of red fluff. "Miney, Miney, I missed you."

"Jolie, I missed you, too," Hermoine hugged the child, who had wrapped herself around her middle. "How is my big girl?"

"I'se is tree!" said the little girl as she released Hermoine to hold up three fingers. "I'se gonna be four soon. Nannie say so."

Hermoine took the child's hand and walked out of the bedroom with her. "Jolie, where is Nannie?"

"Her's in the kitchen, tooking supper. I was posed to be in the brary, with my baby dolls. Nannie say to be very quiet, cause you need you rests. But I missed you, Miney."

Hermoine held the girl's hand as they went down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the door, she saw Molly putting the finishing touches on the table.

"I was just about to come up and get you, but I see Bug here has done it."

The little girl laughed as her grandmother put her in a chair next to the head of the table. "Nannie, I'se not a bug. I'se Jolie Weasley!"

Her grandmother chucked the girl on the chin, "You sure look like a little lady bug to me."

Hermoine took a seat on the other side of the table from Jolie. "Guess what, Miney. I tan fly!"

"Really?" Hermoine looked at Molly for assistance.

"Bill bought her a miniature broom stick for Christmas," Molly explained.

"When will Bill be home?"

"Right now." Hermoine turned to see the man in question, standing in the doorway. Bill walked to his mother and daughter, greeting them both with a hug and kiss, before turning to give Hermoine a brotherly hug.

As the Bill sat and initiated the evening meal, Hermoine watched the interactions. The love between Bill and his family was so strong, after the man had been through so much. The same Fenrir Greyback that Hermoine had killed during the war had attacked Bill in their six year of school. The werewolf had not been transformed at the time, so Bill was spared the full effects of the curse of their kind, but he still had his scars from the attack. His once handsome face had been severely damaged, but the special skills of the mediwitches had left him with only one long ragged scar from his right temple, to his chin. He preferred rare steak, versus well done. His senses had been refined. He could see into dark corners and his nose could smell a person a mile away. He tended to jump at loud noises, but that was to be expected.

For all that he had been through, the attack by Fenrir, and then the loss of his wife, his personality had only improved. He was no longer the reckless young man he had been when Hermoine had first met him, but he did live each day to it's fullest. Watching, as he playfully stole one of Jolie's peas from her plate, Hermoine felt tears gather in her eyes.

The little girl laughed as her father transfigured the pea into a beautiful green winged butterfly. Jolie was the perfect combination of Bill and Fleur. She had her mother's build and grace, but her father's looks. With her bright red hair and freckles, she reminded Hermoine of Ginny. Jolie also had Ginny's disposition. She could be sweet and loving but her stubborn streak could not be broken when she really wanted something.

After dinner, Hermoine volunteered to give Jolie a bath, and to put her to bed. After being thoroughly doused with water, she took the freshly clean little girl to her room, where she could change clothes. Settling down in the rocking chair in the corner of her room, she rocked the young child to sleep. Placing the little girl on the bed, she tiptoed out the door and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

Molly handed Hermoine a cup of tea, and informed her Bill had gone to his room for the night, to work on a project for the bank. The woman sat across from each other at the table.

"I know I asked you earlier, Hermoine, but I want to make sure you are positive that you want to marry Severus. I know you love him, but sometimes, love is not enough."

Hermoine put down her cup and addressed the woman she loved almost like a mother. "I thought love could get you through anything?"

Molly shook her head, "No, dear, that would be nice, but unfortunately it isn't true. You can love someone with all you heart, and still despise him or her. Not that I'm thinking Severus will ever cause you to hate him, but you will have outside influences, which could bring tension to your relationship. There are still those out there that do not know the truth about Severus or those whom wish not to believe it. There will be times when people will be cruel to you, because of your marriage. There may even be backlash towards your children."

"No one would date to say anything to my child, if they wanted to live afterwards!" Hermoine retorted, her eyes flashing with fire.

"Dare they will. It will be hard, for many years to come, and there will always be people who will hold Severus' reputation against you, even after he has proven himself to the world."

"Molly, I'd like to say that I don't care what other people think of me, but I know that is foolish thinking. I'm sure that there will be times when I will be hurt, but I'm also sure that the love I feel for Severus will get me through that. As long as I have his love, and the love of my family and friends, I will be just fine."

Molly reached across the table and laid her hand on Hermoine's. "Yes, I hope so. You are a fighter Hermoine. Sometimes, I forget that. I just wanted to make sure you are aware. In our world, once you are married, there is no getting out. There is no such thing as divorce in the wizard world. Marriage is a binding contract, to death do you part."

The two women sat in silence for a moment, then Molly rose to her feet, "Well, tomorrow is going to be quite a day. It's time we were off to bed. You'll need to rise early to eat before we leave. Bill will take Jolie with him to work in the morning."

Hermoine followed the older woman up the stairs. "I put Jolie in bed with me. Is that fine?"

Molly waived a hand toward her, "That is fine. She often crawls into my own bed at night. You may regret it later, though, she tends to flay about in her sleep."

As Hermoine made to open her bedroom door, she turned back to ask, "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"We need to go to Diagon Alley for your gown. I also thought we would stop by a visit your parents first thing in the morning, before we shop." Molly answered her.

Hermoine stepped inside the room and quietly shut the door. _My parents!_ she thought. In the years since the war, Hermoine had grown apart from her muggle family. It had been years since she had actually visited her family. She still sent them presents and the occasional letter, but she could not bring herself to talk to them in person. Their views of what had happened in the war had caused many fights. Her father had told her the last time she had visited that if she continued with all her "hocus pocus" then he wanted nothing else to do with her.

Knowing that she was too excited now to go to sleep, Hermoine decided to look through the book on weddings that Minerva had left for her. Settling into the rocking chair, Hermoine picked up the book, _Wizarding Weddings and Wedding Customs_ by Alexandria Radlove, and began to read.

There were several customs, which Hermoine was glad she already had knowledge of as they where similar to muggle customs. She was still allowed a wedding gown, preferably white. She was also allowed a maid of honor. As soon as she read this information, she ran to the library. After jotting a quick note, she woke the house owl, and sent the sleepy creature off into the night, before returning to her room.

Hermoine was not entirely surprised by some of the wizarding customs she read in the large book. The ceremony was much like a muggle wedding, with a few changes thrown in. The ring binding as a bit different and took Hermoine by surprise as she read over the steps taken. There where several spells included in the ceremony, which where said to bring blessings of fertility and well being on the couple. It also spoke of the give and take relationship that Snape had earlier described to her, explaining why the groom was in charge of picking the location for the wedding.

After finishing the chapter, Hermoine decided that she could indeed sleep, so she put the book away, promising herself that she would read the final chapters later. She than climbed onto the bed, moving Jolie's arm's and legs towards the middle of the bed. As the child turned to her, wrapping her leg over Hermoine's hip and throwing an arm around her neck, Hermoine wondered if she had made the wrong decision to allow the child to sleep in her room. Telling herself she would put Jolie in her own bed the next night, Hermoine shut her eyes and was soon asleep.

The next morning, Hermoine dressed both herself and the tired Jolie in nice clothes. Carrying the child downstairs to the foyer, she deposited Jolie into her father's waiting arms. As Bill walked out the door with Jolie, she could hear Jolie ask her father, "Tan we stop at Uncle Tommy's for a doughnut?"

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, she heard voices. Opening the door, she was greeted by the site of Molly hugging an excited Luna.

"Hermoine! Luna is here for the week to help us with the wedding," Molly exclaimed, rushing over to give her a hug, before pushing Hermoine into a chair and forcing a plate of toast on her. "I was so excited when Luna said you had made her your maid of honor."

Hermoine did not understand why that fact was so exciting so she asked why.

"Why? Why am I so excited? Hermoine did you not read the book Minerva said she was sending with you? Choosing Luna as your maid means that she will be the next woman married! You give her your bouquet to hold during the wedding. Haven't you ever heard of the tradition of 'handing the bouquet' in the muggle world? I thought the muggles did it, too?"

"Muggles do have a tradition of throwing the bouquet. They have all the single women stand together in a pack and the bride tosses her bouquet over her shoulder. The person who catches it is supposed to be the next person married. It's only a superstition. I've caught several bouquets before myself."

Molly put her hands on her hip as she pulled the plate of toast away from the table and handed Hermoine a napkin and a fresh cup of tea. "Well, of course, the muggles would think it superstition. They're doing it all wrong. A whole group of girls. Tsk! It is an honor to be chosen as maid. And, we have magic behind our practices. Why when I was younger, women would fight each other over the role of bride's maid. I have never been to a wedding where the maid was not engaged within six months following."

"And the best man, does he get married too?" Hermoine asked.

"Oh, no," Luna informed her, "He promises to take care of you. The best man makes a vow, if something where to ever happen to the groom, the best man will protect and provide for you and your children, for the rest of his life."

"But what about his own family. Surely that is too hard for one man?" Hermoine questioned.

"It is an honor to be chosen as best man. A woman would be proud to have a husband that honorable."

Hermoine wondered whom Snape would choose to be his best man. She really needed to finish that book, as there still appeared to be things she needed to learn about.

"What about the garter?" she asked, thinking of another muggle practice.

"I don't know anything about any guards. The best man is the one who vows protection." Molly answered.

"No, garter, not guard-er. It's a small piece of cloth, like a ruffle or a piece of lace, which a muggle bride wears on her thigh. The groom takes it off of her and then tosses it for the single men to catch, like the bride does for the bouquet."

"Never heard of anything like that," Molly stated, "Most men I know would run away from something like that. Not many young, single men begging to get married."

Molly then announced to the ladies that it was time to go. Stepping outside the house, they traveled down the block a few hundred feet, before stepping into a deserted alleyway. Each took one of Hermoine's hands for guidance, the ladies apparated.

For safety's sake, Headmistress McGonagall had asked for all parents of children at the school of muggle born lineage to go into hiding during Hermoine's seventh year of school. With Dumbledore dead, Minerva had felt it necessary, and allowed no arguments. Leaving their home had been very hard on Hermoine's family, as they had to leave behind the dentist practice they had worked very hard to establish. The leave only caused another strain on the relationship between Hermoine and her parents.

The house that the Granger's now lived in was nothing compared to the house Hermoine had grown up in. When she was younger, they had lived in a large four bedroom, two story home, in a quite neighborhood. The house had a large front yard, a pool in the back yard and a small garden on the side. The house they now lived in was in a crowded suburban neighborhood. It was a two bedroom, cramped shell, with a small patch of dead grass for a front yard and a gravel path leading between the back of their house and the house behind them.

Hermoine walked to the door and rang the bell. A moment later it was opened by her mother.

"Hermoine? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she asked as she stepped aside, allowing the women to walk into the house.

"Yes, Mum. I've just come to talk to you and Dad," Hermoine answered her.

Her mother led the women through the hallway and into the living room, where her father was sitting in a recliner watching TV. He snapped the set off when he saw who was there.

"What is this? I thought I told you not to come back. How dare you bring your freak friends into my home! Haven't your kind done enough damage to me already!"

Hermoine flinched at the tone her father was using, but stood straight as she answered him, "I've come to give you some news father."

" What is it this time? Has some new wizard decided to take over the magical community? I don't care! I want nothing to do with that mess. I am not uprooting my life again because of you," her father stated, turning the television back on and his back to the women.

Molly raised her wand and the TV vanished. As the angry man turned to face her, she walked towards him in a threatening manner. "Your daughter came to give you some very important news and you will hear her out!"

Hermoine's father sat back in his chair, afraid of the anger he saw on the older woman's face.

Hermoine looked at her father and then into the sad face of her mother before announcing, "I'm to be married in a week."

"Oh, Hermoine!" her mother cried, rushing to hug her.

Her father at first appeared confused by the news. Then he slowly looked at her, his eyes shrewdly catching on her middle, before he stated, "We have heard no news from you since Christmas. You mentioned no boyfriend at that time. Why are you rushing into marriage now? You've gone and gotten yourself in further disgrace haven't you? You're pregnant."

Luna could not allow her friend to be punished any further by her cruel father's words. "Your daughter is getting married so soon because she is a smart woman and she knows when love is looking her in the face. She is to be married to Professor Severus Snape. He is a very distinguished man within our community. He is to be the next Headmaster at Hogwarts!"

Hermoine's father smiled a cruel, cold smile as he looked at his daughter. "Snape. Isn't that the name of the traitor who murdered Dumbledore? It figures that you would have to whore yourself to a man like that. Never was too bright, Hermoine. Well, don't come crawling back to your mother and I when the bastard has left you with a pack of squalling kids." He then turned towards Molly, "I am threw talking to trash. Please return my television set and then get out of my house," he demanded.

Molly, in total shock that a man could act so harshly to his child, returned the television set and then walked out of the door, followed by Luna. Hermoine also turned to go, adding before she left, "I came here today, to share news with you of my marriage because I thought you would be happy for me. I see now that I should not have bothered. I will not come to your house again."

Hermoine walked down the hallway, followed by her tearful mother, "Hermoine, please don't leave in such anger. Your father doesn't mean what he said."

"Mother, you made not one move to stop him as he said those things to me. My friends offered me more protection then you did," Hermoine stated as she stepped out of the door.

"He is just so angry of late. The practice is not doing well at all, and he has started drinking more." Hermoine's mother stated.

"That is not an excuse." Hermoine retorted. "Mother, you do not have to stay here with him. You can leave him. I will help you."

"I love him," her mother replied, "Hermoine, are you sure that you want to marry this Snape man? How can you possibly marry a man who murdered another human being?"

"I love him," Hermoine stated as she pulled her mother into a last embrace. Hugging her mother goodbye, she squeezed a bit tighter than normal, breathing in her mother's scent, knowing this was a final goodbye.

Stepping back, she tried to memorize her mother's face, as she took the hands of her friends. With a blown kiss goodbye, she thought in her head, Diagon Alley, and with a loud pop, she was gone.

Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, the three women made way to Special Occasions, a dress shop located near The Leaky Caldron. Sitting in comfortable chairs, the women talked and chatted, eating small sandwiches and cakes, which where served with tea. As they talked, wedding dresses would model themselves in front of the women, one by one.

"Hermoine, are you ok?" Molly asked, as Hermoine wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm fine, or I will be in a minute. I knew this day was coming. I'm just sorry you both had to witness it," Hermoine apologized.

"Don't you worry about that dear. I'm glad you did not have to go through that alone."

"Hermoine, have you thought about who will walk you down the isle?" Luna asked.

Indeed, Hermoine had been thinking about that subject. Since she was a little girl, she had imagined herself walking down the isle on her father's arm, the skirt of her dress tangling their legs as it billowed around them.

"I don't know. Molly, do you think Remus would walk with me?"

Molly wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, "I am sure he would be honored."

Hermoine turned to watch another set of gowns paraded themselves in front of the group. Her perfect wedding was just going as she had always pictured. As the last dress swept by, before returning to the corner to hang itself back up, she burst into tears.

"None of these dresses are right," she cried, "I'm going to look like a hag at my own wedding."

"Nonsense," Molly told her, running a comforting hand over the girl's shoulder. "If you can't find the dress you want, then we will just have to make one for you.'

"There isn't enough time," Hermoine wailed.

"Oh, Hermoine," Molly laughed, "Dry up those tears. You keep forgetting that we have magic on our side."

After Hermoine had calmed herself down, the women looked over the dresses once more, pulling patterns for dresses they liked. Once they had discussed each dress, Hermoine had three patterns for dresses that she liked, but that just quite weren't what she wanted.

"Hermoine, why don't we bring these three patterns home tonight," Luna stated, "I'll look at them after dinner and see what I can do."

Within minutes the women where back at home. Hermoine spent most of the evening playing with the overly rambunctious Jolie, who had spent most of her day cooped up in her father's office. After dinner, she put the baby to bed again, this time in her own room, before heading to the adjoining bathroom for an hour-long soak in the tub. Completely drained, she headed for bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next several days passed in a blur to Hermoine. The dress Luna had designed was perfect. Luna and Hermoine had traveled to Diagon Alley and purchased material for the dress, as well as for Luna's clothes. Molly had even offered to make a smaller version of Hermoine's dress for Jolie, who would serve as flower girl.

In the mornings, Hermoine took turns with Luna, teaching Jolie her role in the wedding. When the child had been put down for a nap after lunch, Hermoine would retire to her room to read more of the book on customs. In the evening, Luna would work on the dresses, while Hermoine kept Jolie entertained. At night, she fell into bed exhausted.

The night before the wedding, Hermoine again spent a long time soaking in the tub. She washed her long curly hair in vanilla scented shampoo before conditioning it thoroughly, with a potion she had made to tame her curls. It left her hair smelling of vanilla and jasmine.

She then covered her body with skin softening lotion, another of her potions. The lotion made her skin glow and the scent matched her hair. Relaxed, she walked into the bedroom, and fell into bed after just managing to pull a nightgown over her head.

She had none of the pre-wedding jitters, she had often heard talk of in the muggle community. She was completely positive that she was heading down the right path. As the man of her heart met her in her dreams, she sighed in her sleep. Tomorrow she would begin the first day of her life as Mrs. Severus Snape.

A/N: I am so sorry I did not have this up for you Sunday as I promised. I had a very bad weekend and just was not able to. Our puppies, Lupin and Hagrid, died over the weekend of parvo. Amazingly, my daughter was fine and not overly upset. I, on the other hand, boo-hooed all weekend. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	10. Morning Glories

Chapter 10 –

Disclaimer – Not mine.

Hermoine opened her eyes and glanced about the room. A smile began to form on her face and the realization came to her. Today, she would become Mrs. Severus Snape.

"Moine, tan I come in?" sounded a squeaky little voice from outside the door.

Hermoine rose, grabbed a robe, and opened the door to find Jolie crouched outside the door. Apparently, she had been talking into the keyhole. Mrs. Weasley and Luna must have already begun getting Jolie prepared for the day because she was wearing a long white slipcover of what appeared to be a plastic poncho. Jolie's hair was pinned into glorious round ringlets, with pink roses tucked into the curls that bounced when she talked.

"Moine, looks at me. I'se is all pretty. Nannie says I'se is going to be bay-oo-tiful when I'se get all dressed. Nannie made me put on this pacco so I would not get dirty."

"Jolie," Hermoine heard a voice calling down the hall, "Jolie, where are you?"

"She's in here." Hermoine answered.

A moment later Luna walked into the room. She had already put on her makeup and her hair was done. She had pulled the length onto her head; A cascade of curls ran down her back. She was wearing a fluffy pink robe over her slip.

"I was hoping that she had not come up here to disturb you. But it's just as well. Molly has some breakfast ready for you in the kitchen. I'm going to finish getting Miss Jolie dressed while you eat and than we can start work on your makeup." Luna informed her.

Luna took Jolie by the hand and led her down the hall. Hermoine skipped down the stairs in her joy, and bounced into the kitchen.

Good morning," she called to Molly, who was placing some toast on the table.

"Good morning. I made some breakfast for you. I didn't know if you would be hungry or not so I only made toast and eggs. I was so nervous on my wedding day, I couldn't eat anything," the older woman said as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh, I'm not nervous at all," Hermoine exclaimed. "Well, I'm not nervous about getting married, but I am a little unsure about the wedding. The book had quite a few strange traditions in it, like one I was reading about that was complexity outrageous. They didn't really make the couple have sex in front of everyone did they?"

"They surely did. The practice officially ended in the 1700's however, it was carried on in some weddings until as late as the 1980's before it was outlawed, although I have been told that some Dark Wizards still carry out the practice. It ensured the bride stayed a virgin, plus virginal blood has very strong magical properties. It was a very embarrassing. I remember one wedding I attended many years ago. I was already married to Arthur." Molly shook her head in embarrassment.

"It was a Malfoy wedding. Lavitus Malfoy, Lucius' uncle, was marrying Rose Whitte, a distant cousin of mine. The wedding preceded like normal, except that at the end, where the couple is normally announced man and wife, they where directed to a large room." Molly again paused, remembering the moment.

"Go on," Hermoine said, as she ate her toast, automatically, as she listened to the story.

"You must understand, that I had never witnessed anything like that before, and Arthur was insisting that we leave the ceremony and proceed to the reception hall. Many people we knew where leaving, but I wanted to stay until the end. I had already had Bill and Charlie and wanted some time alone with my husband as my parents where watching the children that day. I took Arthur's hand and drug him into the room, right as the doors where closing.

The doors closed behind us, and locked. Arthur turned extremely red, and told me to follow along with anything that happened or we would be in great trouble. I looked around and noticed that only the worst of the Dark Wizards and witches where in the room. There were several married couples and a few single men, like Lucius who was engaged to be married. There were no single women present.

I saw that Rose and Lavitus where standing on a raised platform in the middle of the room. It appeared as though the platform was one huge bed. Rose slowly removed her clothing and lay down upon the bed. Lavitus also removed his clothing and stood before the group. A man came from the corner of the room and knelt down in front of Rose. He placed his wand on her stomach and cast a fertility spell. Then he turned to Lavitus and placed the wand on his penis and said the same spell. Lavitus grew hard immediately.

Lavitus lay on top of Rose and everyone in the crowd could see as he penetrated her. As soon as he had broken her hymen he withdrew, and the other man placed a vial to Rose's opening and collected the blood. Then the couple continued to consummate their marriage. "

"They had continued to have sex, in front of everyone?" Hermoine asked, her eyes growing wide.

"That wasn't all of it either," Molly informed her. "Once Lavitus had expelled himself inside of Rose, the man who had collected the blood turned to the crowd. He said some type of spell over us, and everyone in the crowd began to disrobe as well. I looked at Arthur and saw that he was slowly removing his clothing, a pained expression on his face as he looked at me. It was then that I realized I was removing my own clothing, without even knowing I was doing it.

It felt as though I were in some type of trance. I could feel all of my emotions. I was terribly embarrassed and ashamed, yet I could not stop what I was doing. Everyone had walked up onto the platform and lay down near the couple. I found myself on my knees, in front of Lavitus. Arthur was behind me and I could feel him enter me from behind.

'Wash me' Lavitus told me. I took him inside my mouth and cleansed him. I had never done that before, not even with my own husband. In only a few seconds he was hard once more.

'Prepare her' he directed me. I bent down and against my own will, began to gratify my cousin. Lavitus watched for several minutes, before motioning me away so that he could continue his consummation. I found that even though Lavitus was finished ordering me, I could not get up from the platform. Arthur had relieved himself behind me, and I turned to find him being cleansed by Lucius. I was completly in shock. I gasped loudly and I guess this got their attention. Lucius lay down and pulled me onto of him. As much as I knew that it was wrong I could not stop myself from taking him inside. I watched as another young man came to Arthur and serviced him.

It was not long after this that the couple rose and left the platform. As soon as they left the platform, the spell that we had been placed under lifted. I climbed off of Lucius as quickly as possible. However, not before he had spilled his seed inside of me. Arthur and I dressed and left there as quickly as possible."

"Oh, Molly, what a dreadful experience," Hermoine exclaimed. "You where basically raped against your will."

"Yes, that is certainly how I felt afterwards." Molly agreed.

"Well, that explained why your husband hated Lucius Malfoy so much. He had sex with you in front of everyone," Hermoine gathered.

"Oh, there is more than just that. Arthur knew that neither Lucius nor I had any control over what we did. Just as I knew that Arthur could not have stopped what he did. The reason Arthur hated Lucius so much is due to what happened nine months later."

Hermoine stared at the woman in disbelief, "You mean that Percy?"

"Was Lucius Malfoy's son," Molly confirmed. "Thankfully, he looked like my side of the family, so no one ever suspected. No one knew but Arthur and myself and Lucius."

"Lucius knew?"

"He suspected when he learned of the birth. He showed up at the Burrow one evening and threatened Arthur to tell no one. He had just married and he did not want anyone to know he had an illagitament child by a 'blood-traitor'. Arthur agreed that he would raise the boy as his own. Percy grew up such a loving and gifted child. We thought that by raising him in a house full of love, that he could overcome his parentage. If only we had known the way he would turn out."

"But are you sure Percy is Lucius' son and not Arthur's?" Hermoine asked.

"A witch knows the very moment when a life is created inside her," Molly explained. "There is no doubt who fathered Percy."

"Well, Severus had better not be planning any type of orgy for our wedding," Hermoine stated, scowling.

At that moment the pair drew quite as a loud thumping could be heard from the stairs. A second later, Bill walked in.

"Morning, Mum, Hermoine," he nodded to the two.

"Bill, I'll take Jolie with me on the way to the wedding. We'll be riding with Hermoine," Molly informed him.

"Ok," he nodded; grabbing a piece of toast and disappearing back out the door.

As he left, Hermoine began to think about how he must have been feeling. He had been still a newly wed when Fleur had died. He had only been with her for such a little amount of time. He had loved her dearly and this wedding must have brought up painful memories for him.

"Poor Bill," she mummered.

Molly turned her head and looked sharply at Hermoine. "I won't be having none of that," she exclaimed. "Today is your day. Yes, Bill will most likely be thinking of Fleur today, as I know I will be thinking of Arthur. But today is your day, Hermoine. It is a day of joy and happiness. You must not allow the feelings of others to bring you down today."

Molly hugged Hermoine to her, "You know, I always thought I would someday watch you and Ron walking down the isle together. I also thought I would someday watch Arthur place Ginny's arm in Harry's as he gave her away. I want you to know, that even though you and Ron where not able to marry, and even though I will never see my Ginny again, I feel as though today, I am watching a daughter about to be married."

"Thank you, Molly," Hermoine whispered, as she tightened the hug. It felt so nice to know that even if her own mother would not be there; she still had someone to look over her.

"Now," Molly said, blinking her eyes, "Let's go and get you ready."

The two went up the stairs and into Hermoine's room. Jolie was playing on the bed with her baby doll, already dressed and covered again in her plastic poncho. The clear plastic covered a dress of billowing fabric. White lace adorned the young girl's bodice, which ended above her waist in an empire cut. Pink roses adorned the glistening silk ribbon at the top of the skirt. Layers upon layers of lace petticoats fluffed the dress and white stockings covered her legs. Her tiny, baby feet where encased in pink ballet slippers, that matched the roses on her dress and in her hair. Hermoine noted that Luna had made Jolie's baby doll a dress to match.

Luna was just slipping into her shoes as Hermoine and Molly walked in. She was dressed in soft pink robes, which matched the roses on Jolie's gown. She directed Hermoine into a chair as Molly pulled her own set of robes from the wardrobe. While Molly dressed in a set of dark pink robes, Luna helped Hermoine with her makeup and hair. When they had finished, Hermoine looked in the mirror in wonder.

In front of the mirror stood a woman whom Hermoine had never seen before. Her makeup had been done with a light hand. Dark eyelashes curled above bright eyes, the color of caramel. Luna had applied a soft neutral shade of eye shadow. Her cheeks held a natural blush. Her mouth smiled the lips full and plump, colored in a soft rose. Hermoine's hair had been tamed Luna had pulled it back from her face, allowing a few soft trendals to fall from her temples in curls. The back was high atop her head and gathered into a twisted bun, a few more wispy curls gracing the back of her neck.

Rising from the chair, Hermoine stood still as Molly stepped forward and helped Hermoine step into two sets of lace petticoats and then her shoes. Then she and Luna carefully drew the gown over Hermoine's head. Hermoine kept her eyes away from the mirror until Luna had buttoned the last pearl button behind her. As she turned and faced the mirror, she heard Jolie exclaim, "OOOOH, Moine, You'se is so pretty."

Heroine's dress was cut exactly like Jolie's. The silk waistband of the empire cut gown pushed under her breasts, causing them to almost overflow above the white lace of her neckline. The full skirt ended just above her toes, where pale pink glass like slippers. The slippers had been purchased at a specialty shop, and while they looked like they where made of glass, they moved and stretched on Hermoine's feet comfortably.

The ladies took in the site of Hermoine a moment and then Molly stepped out into the hallway. She returned a minute later with two boxes in her hand. "I have some presents for you," she said, placing the boxes on Hermoine's bed.

"The first box is from us," Luna told her. Hermoine opened the box to find a blue lace garter. As Luna helped Hermoine slide it up her leg, she told her, "We had Bill look into it for us. He ended up purchasing it at a muggle wedding shop."

"This other box arrived this morning. Hedwig delivered them," Molly said. "It came with this note." She handed Hermoine a piece of parchment that Hermoine opened and read.

_Dear Hermoine, _

_Your Mum sent these to you in care of my name. She left them with Tom at the Leaky Caldron. She told Tom to make sure that they where delivered to you before the wedding. _

_Love,_

_Harry _

Hermoine opened the large box and found several tissue wrapped objects. She unwrapped the first bundle to discover a set of sapphire earrings. Another note was underneath.

_My dearest girl, _

_I am so sorry that I could not be there for you on your special day. I hope that someday you will understand. I have hope that your marriage will turn out for the best. You have always been very bright and I am sure that this decion will be as true as all others you have made I wish you much love and happiness. I have included some things that I hope you will carry in your wedding. You may keep the earrings and the book, please send back the veil. _

_Love Always_

_Mum_

"What beautiful earrings," Luna told her. Hermoine placed the studs in her ears and then withdrew the next package; leather bound white bible.

"It's the family bible," Hermoine informed them. She opened the front of the very old book to reveal a family tree. The tree began in the year 1510 with the words 'Sir William John Granger wed Elizabeth Catherine Asland'. While it showed the name of the children borne from each following generation, the tree only covered the paths of the firstborn son. The tree ended with the name Hermoine Jane Granger. It also shown the name 'Baby Boy Granger born Sept 8 1976 died Sept 9 1976'.

"I never knew that you had a brother," Luna remarked.

"The firstborn in the Granger family has always been a boy," Hermoine said. "My brother was born early and muggle medicine was not prepared for preemie births at that time. His lungs where not developed and he lasted only a few hours. My parents rarely spoke of him."

Molly, in an attempt to change the subject, peered into the box. "What's this?" she asked, pulling a last tissue wrapped object from the box.

Hermoine pulled a long white piece of lace from the tissue. Attached to the top was a gleaming diamond tiara. Set in the very middle of the tiara, was a large blue sapphire. "My grandmother's veil," Hermoine whispered.

"It's lovely," Molly said as she gently placed the crown over Hermoine's head, allowing the lace to fall down Hermoine's back.

Hermoine looked up as the clock on table next to the bedside chimed 11:00. "How are we getting to the wedding?" she asked.

"You'll see," Luna smiled. "Come downstairs, it should be arriving anytime now."

Hermoine followed the rest of the group down the stairs, and out the door. The day was dreary, with a hint of rain in the air, and the down trodden look of the neighborhood did not help in the appearance.

"Won't people think something is strange, seeing us standing out here like this?" Hermoine questioned.

"Bill charmed everyone's houses before he left," Luna answered. "All the muggles should have just become entirely engrossed in their television sets about now."

As Luna spoke, Hermoine looked down the street and saw a set of gleaming white horses pulling a Cinderella carriage behind it. The carriage was large and round, with gold accents.

"Climb in, climb in," Molly told her as the carriage came to a halt right in front of her. Hermoine stepped onto the golden step and seated herself on the plush white velvet seating.

"Here, take Bug," Luna said, handing over Jolie, who was squealing about the 'pretty horsies'. Luna helped Molly step up into the carriage and then stepped in behind her. As Luna took her seat, a gold door, with a large window appeared to cover the opening.

Within seconds the horses began to move. Looking through the front window of the carriage, it seemed as though the horses where moving at a nice canter, yet the scenery sped by.

"Won't somebody see us?" Hermoine asked.

"No, the carriage is much like the Knight Bus," Molly said. "Muggles don't pay much attention to it. The ride is allot smoother isn't it?"

Luna agreed with Molly and soon the pair was carrying on a nice conversation. The gently lull of the carriage had rocked Jolie into a sound nap. Hermoine continued to look out the window at the passing countryside. She was surprised when after almost two hours of traveling that they where crossing water. The horses glided over the deep currants, their hooves making not one splash in the waves.

"Where are we going? How long until we get there?" she questioned the other two women.

"I don't know," Molly answered. "Severus insisted on keeping the location a secret. He did tell me that we should reach the spot after a few hours. He said we would be eating lunch in the carriage."

As soon as Molly said this, a basket appeared on the seat next to her. Luna woke Jolie, and helped her cover herself with napkins, and they all began to eat. The basket was full of small cucumber sandwiches and cheese and other delicate fair, like cream filled pastry. There were flagons of pumpkin juice and wine. The women ate their fill and sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride.

"Nannie, I got to go potty," Jolie informed the group. Indeed after lunch all of the women needed to go as well. As Hermoine was worrying over their predicament, the seat between Molly and Jolie widened and a door appeared, opening into the back of the carriage. Molly opened the door and they looked into a full size rest room, complete with toilet, sink and a lighted vanity mirror. Molly helped Jolie and then each of the women took their own turns in the room, in order to relieve themselves and freshen their makeup. The door vanished after the last woman, Luna, stepped back into the carriage.

Finally, after another hour, the horses began to slow. The water beneath their feet had begun to clear into a brilliant blue. The water grew still, the currents subsiding into gentle waves. On the horizon, Hermoine could see land. Slowly they approached a magnificent island. A large mountain seemed to grow from the very middle of it. The sands of the beach glared in the sunlight and the lush vegetation covering the lands was a brilliant emerald green.

The horses pulled the carriage onto the beach and began to follow a path into the trees. As they traveled into the island foliage, Hermoine could see huge colorful birds, with bright, brilliant colored plumage. Small creatures swung on the branches, chattering away to each other as they watched the wagon's progress. Hermoine, at first taking them for monkey's, open better inspection, saw that they had human like faces and indeed looked much like small, humans wearing fur clothing who also happened to have very long, thin tails.

They traveled through the jungle, passing through the center of the mountain for a few minutes, before coming out onto the other side. As they came through the opening under the mountain, Hermoine could see they had entered a large clearing. Off to one side of the passageway was a beautiful waterfall, which fell for hundreds of feet from a cliff at the very top of the mountain peak. It gently splashed down into a shimmering pool, which then formed a small stream, which wound it's way through the clearing. Standing a few feet away from the pool, just far enough away to stay dry, was a stone arch. White folding chairs where set around the archway. Hermoine watched as people stepped out from the trees and took their seats.

Behind the chairs, tucked underneath a canopy of trees was a small tent made of white gauze. It was next to the tent that the carriage parked.

Molly led the way from the carriage into the tent. Inside the tent was an enormous room. The walls looked out onto the grounds and caught the beginning of the evening sun through the trees. The floor was made of wood and was cleared of tables on one side where a raised platform indicated a dance floor. The tables themselves where covered in white tablecloths, with white dishes and place settings which appeared to be made of shell. The glass drinkware held the only color, as each glass was rimmed in gold.

A bustle of house elves, dressed in white togas, flittered here and there, adjusting the place settings and preparing for the guests. One of the house-elves ran towards Hermoine as she stood in awe of her surroundings.

"Miss, Dobby is so happy for you on your most splendid of days!" squeaked the friendly house-elf that had befriended Harry and pals several years ago. "Professor Snape wanted Dobby to assure you that all of the house-elves here tonight are receiving paying. They all are receiving one galleon for their services tonight, although the professor offered much more than that. Everyone is getting wages tonight, except for Dobby. Dobby is an invited guest, and will be party-harding tonight!"

Hermoine gapped speechless at the little creature, which took off out the front as Luna led her into a room off to the side of the entrance. This room did not have see through walls and wooden floors. The room was a pale ocean blue, with soft white carpeting. A door was shut against the far wall. Luna gently pushed Hermoine down onto a comfortable couch covered in pale green suede.

"I can't believe he did all this," Hermoine whispered.

"He wanted today to be special for you," Molly stated. Just then, from outside the tent, they could hear flutes playing. "That is our queue."

She handed Hermoine a bouquet of flowers, which had been lying on a table near the couch. The large tropical flowers were the same color pink as the roses on her dress.

Hermoine wrapped one hand around the bouquet and clutched the other hand around her bible. With hands pressed together she made her way back into the other room and stopped in the entranceway to the tent. She looked out across the crowd and saw the faces of those she loved.

She watched as Bill took his seat next to Fred. Minerva and Lupin where seated in the front row. Hermoine looked to the side of the trees and was surprised when Hagrid appeared, dressed in white dress-robes. He walked towards the archway and stood beneath it, turning to face the crowd. Next to appear from the woods was Harry. He, too, made his way to the archway and turned to watch the crowd. He was wearing white dress robes/ He glanced towards the tent and his draw dropped as he caught site of Hermoine. A crooked grin slid across his face and he sent her a wink.

The music changed tempo and Hermoine watch as the waterfall split open and Severus walked through. The spray from the water did not touch him. He simply took her breath away as she watched him approach the archway. He was dressed in white as well; however, he was not in dress robes. He wore a loose flowing shirt of white cotton that glowed against the darkness of his hair. He must have spent the week on the island recuperating, because his skin held a healthy tan. The relaxation was good for him, or maybe it was just the special quality of the day, for his face held no worries and he looked ten years younger. His shirt was tucked into white pants, which caressed his thighs and hung loosely around his feet, which where encased in rope sandals.

Hermoine watched the man she loved as he took his place and turned to face her. Their eyes met and the entire crowd could see the fire that burned between the two. Severus smiled and raised his hand to her, beckoning her forward. Her own face glowing, Hermoine stepped outside the tent and began to walk towards him and towards her future.

A/N: I am so sorry that I left you guys hanging. I had completed the story and thought I had posted the last chapter but it seems as though something went haywire. I had not saved the last chapter on disk and when a reviewer pointed out my error, I could not find the original ending I had written. So you guys get the new and improved version. The original ending was only half this long and covered everything including the wedding. For some reason as I was re-writing from memory, the last chapter took on a life of it's own, and now I am going to have to split it into one more chapter. So the eleventh chapter is really going to be the completion of the story, with maybe a short epilogue as chapter twelve.


	11. Forever Love

Chapter 11-

Disclaimer – Not mine…

Hermione slowly made her way up towards the altar. The flutes played a joyful tune softly in time with her steps. She was so happy, looking at Severus smiling at her across the way, that she wanted to take off running, but there were people in her way.

At the very front of the procession, Jolie walked timidly, watching all the smiling faces turned towards them. She carried in her hand a small basket of flowers. Softly she dropped the flowers one by one on the ground in front of her, as she had been instructed. Behind Jolie was Mrs. Weasley, who would gently prod her grand daughter when curiosity got the best of her and she stopped to wave at one person or another. When Jolie caught sight of Hagrid, she let out a squeal and made to run towards the gentle giant who always carried a sweet in his pocket for her. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the youngster before she got to far ahead and directed her into a chair on the front row.

Luna was directly in front of Hermione and she walked slowly, her hands clasped in front of her, palms together as if in prayer. Finally she reached the archway and turned to stand slightly off to one side, opposite Severus and Harry. She turned and took Hermione's bouquet and Bible from her as the bride reached the archway. And then he was there, standing in front of her, and her face shone brightly with love as he took in the site of her.

Severus held out his left hand to her, and Hermione grasped it. He gave her hand a slight squeeze as if to reassure her. He bent his head down to her ear and said, "I love you and you look beautiful."

"Hum, hum," Hagrid coughed to draw their attention. Turing they faced him as he announced to the crowd, speaking slowly and pronouncing his words with the utmost care, "Friends, we are gathered here to join our two friends Hermione and Severus as they take their vows of matrimony."

"It has been a tough few years, as our world has begun to repair itself from the destruction that took many of our loved ones a few years ago. But as we restore our buildings and restore our communities we must restore our souls. The best way to do this is by allowing our love to flourish."

He looked down upon the two in front of him, "I look at the two people in front of me, and I see love shining out. It is a most beautiful thing."

"Please hold your left hands together before you," Hagrid instructed them. He held his wand in his hand, "Hermione, do you promise to love Severus for now and for the rest of your life?"

"I do," she answered. A gold light streamed from Hagrid's wand and wrapped itself around their hands.

"Do you promise to remain faithful to him and cherish him before any other man?"

"I do," she answered once more as another golden light came from the wand.

"Do you promise stand at his side, in good times and bad, and sickness and health, to death do your part?"

"I do," she said one last time. As she spoke those words, the third golden stream came from Hagrid's wand and wrapped around their hands, before then wrapping its way between her fingers to encircle her ring finger. As the light connected it was transfigured into a shinning gold wedding band, which glowed warmly against her skin.

Turning to Severus, Hagrid asked, "Severus, do you promise to love Hermione for now and for the rest of your life?"

"I do," he answered, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.

Again, the golden light snaked around them.

"Do you promise to remain faithful to her and cherish her before all other women?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to protect her and honor her, and stay at her side for all times, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do," he said as the third golden light appeared and his own band of gold appeared.

Hagrid looked towards Harry, "Harry, please come forth and join right hands with Hermione."

Harry stepped forth and took Hermione's hand as instructed. "Harry," Hagrid addressed him. "Do you promise to stand in Severus' place, should anything happen to him, that removes him from Hermione's side?"

"I do," Harry answered. Once again a strand of light appeared, this time in bronze.

"Do you promise to care for her, and support her and her family, as you would your own, should Severus be removed from Hermione's side?"

"I do," he said once more.

"Do you promise to protect Hermione and her family, from all danger and strife, should Severus be removed from Hermione's side?"

"I do," he said one last time. This time a ring appeared on Harry's right ring finger, in shiny bronze.

Harry withdrew his hand from Hermione's and walked back over to his place. Severus smiled down at Hermione and took her hand once more.

"Before you today, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have spoken their unbreakable vows of matrimony. I now pronounce them husband and wife." Hagrid said to the crowd.

Severus again bent to Hermione's ear, "Now is my favorite part of the wedding."

Hermione whispered back, "I am not having an orgy at my wedding."

Severus laughed as the crowd continued to cheer. "I know better than to suggest that. I meant that now I get to kiss the bride."

He drew Hermione into his arms and softly placed his lips to hers. Standing on tiptoe she placed her arms around his neck and grasped the back of head, pulling it down to her. Amongst the even louder cheers of the crowd she deepened the kiss, allowing Severus entrance into her mouth. His arms tightened around her waist and he picked her up against his body, standing with her, as her feet dangled above the ground.

Hermione pulled quickly out of the kiss, "Severus, your injuries!"

"I'm fully recuperated," he said. "In fact, I haven't felt this bloody well in ages!"

He pulled her into his embrace again and kissed her thoroughly in front of everyone. Hagrid brought their attention to their surroundings with another, "Hurmf, hum.", as the kiss seemed to take on a life of it's own. The crowd gave them another loud cheer, some of the men making wolf whistles, before the people began to rise from their chairs, making their way to the tent.

"That was an excellent ceremony, Hagrid," Severus said as they followed the crowd.

"You spoke so eloquently," Hermione added as she snuggled herself under Severus' arm.

"I've been practicing," Hagrid told them. "Olympie's been teaching me. She thinks that as I'm going to be the husband of a Headmistress, I ought to be able to speak correctly. I had her write out the words I wanted to say and we practiced all week to make sure I said it all correctly."

"How much longer until the wedding?" Hermione asked.

" We're to be married at Christmas. It's a shame she couldn't be here tonight, but she had good intentions. She thought if she was in the crowd it would make me nervous and I'd mess up."

"We are going to miss you at school," Severus stated.

Hagrid looked surprised at this, and mumbled a shocked, "Thank you." It was still strange being around this changed man, but no one had ever experienced Severus in love.

They made their way into the tent and took their seats at the head table. Much laughter carried on through the night, as the house-elves served the wedding feast. After the meal, several people stood and made speeches, wishing the pair luck, with one older witch, whom Hermione assumed was Severus' guest, sending a spell Hermione's way to 'bless her with a fertile womb'.

The tables where cleared away and then Severus surprised Hermione by announcing that they would also share several muggle traditions that night. Hermione was pleased when they sipped champagne together from entwined arms. She laughed with delight when he had her sit, so he could remove her garter. Everyone laughed as he teased her thigh with his hands, moving farther up her leg than the garter was placed.

"Save that for tonight!" Someone yelled from the back of the room.

After the garter toss, which Fred caught, they cut and served the wedding cake, saving the top layer for their first anniversary. Hermione had been surprised when she had learned that this was also a wizarding tradition.

After all the ceremonial bits where completed, some of the tables where removed, and the dance floor widened itself to nearly half the size of the room. A band of magically played instruments struck a romantic tune and Severus pulled Hermione into his arms. Together, they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, through several songs, sharing sweet kisses and soft squeezes.

The band moved from soft, instrumental tunes to pounding, rock and roll beats, after Lupin took to the stage and began to sing. Hermione, who had decided to sit a few songs out at the table, looked on in amazement.

"I didn't know Remus could sing!" she told Harry who had just left the floor after dancing with Luna.

"He and my dad and Sirius had a band back in their seventh year at Hogwarts," Harry informed her.

"They where supposed to be really good, but my mum made them quit because she didn't like dad being propositioned all the time."

Hermione watched as Severus took Minerva's hand and led her to the floor. Severus had proved himself a smooth and gracious dancer and he and Minerva cut quite rug in the middle of the floor while other's watched. When that song ended and moved to a slightly slower one, he picked up Jolie, who had been bouncing around the edge of the floor earlier, and waltzed her around the floor.

"He's going to make a wonderful father," Molly said, watching the pair.

Hermione's eyes grew misty as she watched the scene. She could picture him dancing around their quarters, holding their own daughter, with snow white skin and long black hair. She rose from the chair and walked over towards the pair.

"I think someone is sleepy," Hermione said.

Jolie, whose head was resting on Severus' shoulder, yawned. Severus walked her over to Bill, who carried her into the small sitting room where Hermione had waited earlier before the wedding. Hermione, Severus and Dobby followed them into the room. Bill placed her on the couch and Dobby covered her with a cloak. He stayed to watch over the little girl and the three returned to the party.

The mead and fire whiskey had been flowing freely for quite some time and the party was growing rowdy. Some of the younger couples on the dance floor had become risqué with their moves and a group of men had set up a card table in one corner.

"Moine, I jus wanted t' say again how happy I'm for ya," came a slurred booming voice from behind her. Hagrid, who had a mug full of mead, which was larger than Hermione's head, stood behind her. "A toast to the two a ya!" he called, before taking a large gulp. Apparently his newfound speech was unable to stand the rigors of alcohol.

Everyone partied and drank and danced away the night. It was almost dawn before the crowd began to disperse. Finally, only Lupin and Minerva, Molly, Fred, Luna, Bill and Jolie, and Harry where left. Minerva had joined Jolie earlier in the sitting room and had fallen asleep in a chair.

"I'm getting to old for all this," she said as she rubbed her sore neck.

"Balderdash," Lupin told her. "I saw the way you where dancing earlier. You've still got several more years to go," he assured her.

She and Lupin made their way outside and apparated together back to Hogsmeade, where they would travel on to the school. They had become quite a pair, though Hermione doubted it was in any way romantic. Lupin seemed to find a motherly role in the headmistress and dotted on the headmistress like he would have done his own mother.

The other's bid Hermione a good night and one by one climbed into the carriage. Luna wiped tears from her eyes as she hugged Hermione. "I'm so happy for you," she cried.

Fred took her arm. "All night long she is fine and now she starts to cry," he announced in a bewildered tone.

Harry was the last to enter the carriage. He held his hand out to Severus, "Take good care of my girl."

The two shook hands and then he turned to Hermione, "I love you like a sister, Hermione, and I want you always to be happy. I'm so glad to see how happy you have been tonight." He gave her a hug and then jumped into the carriage.

Severus and Hermione watched the carriage drive away. They made their way back to the tent. A few house elves bustled about cleaning up the room, but finally the pair was alone. Severus directed her into the sitting room, where he then turned her into his arms.

He lowered his head down and captured her mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth and caressed her own. When he drew back from the kiss, Hermione was panting for air.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" she questioned once she could speak.

He led her to the door on the other side of the room and opened it, "Here."

The door opened onto a beautiful beach side room. The room was three sided, the far side being a ceiling to floor, wall to wall, window. The sun was rising over the horizon, casting a reddish glow on the sand. Severus took his wand from his pocket and waved it towards the window. The viewed stayed the same, although no outside light filtered through. The room took on a soft glow, lit by a few candles placed in scones around the room.

The room itself was sparsely furnished. A large sunken stone tub was built into the floor on one side of the room. In the middle of the room, a swinging rope bed hung from the ceiling. Ropes held the mattress hammock style in a few feet above the floor. The mattress sat on a wooden board, which kept it from buckling. It was covered in white satin sheets and a white down filled comforter.

"There is a closet over there, if you need," Severus informed her, motioning to a door near the tub. Hermione shyly ducked her head and headed off to the restroom.

After she had relieved herself and given herself a quick cleaning she donned the white silk and lace nightgown that Luna had created for her. It fit her perfectly, like a second skin. The top of the gown was made of lace, which held the patterns of flowers and leaves etched into it. The top cupped her breasts lovingly, the straps of the gown coming up over her collar bone and fastening behind her neck, leaving her back open to just above the swell of her buttocks. The skirt of the nightgown hung straight down her body, the hem ending just above her pink painted toenails. A slit had been cut into the side of the skirt, allowing flashes of leg and thigh to be observed when she walked.

Indeed, when she stepped from the small room, back into the bedroom Severus' eyes darkened as he watched her walk towards him. She felt her body tighten, as he looked at her with passion shining in his eyes. Her breasts began to feel fuller, and her knees quivered. Her eyes shifted to the bed and back to Severus, as her nerves realized that they where finally alone.

Severus took in the look of nervousness in her eyes and waved his wand towards the window. An opening appeared and he took her hand and escorted her through.

"Severus?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I have decided to walk a moment, Hermione. It has been a long night. Besides, that nightdress is much too beautiful to immediately end up on the floor. You should get some use of it."

Hermione laughed and together they walked towards the water's edge and clasping hands waded into the surf as they traveled the beach allowing the surf to caress their feet.

"Are you happy?" Severus asked after they had walked several minutes in silence.

"Extremely," Hermione replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You're not sorry that you have married an old, ugly man like me?" he asked her.

"Severus, you are not old, only older, and you are certainly not ugly," she informed him and she stopped walking and stood in the surf facing him, her hands fisted on her hips.

"I love you, Hermione." Severus said as he took in the site of his wife, as she posed angrily before him, her eyes flashing and breasts heaving.

"I love you too," she said, a little too harshly. Hearing her own voice, she laughed. "I love you too," she repeated, softly this time.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. Standing on tiptoe she arched into him and he brought his head down to meet her lips. As their mouths collided, Hermione could taste the salt air on his lips. She investigated that taste with her tongue before moving inside to investigate the taste of his mouth. They stood there in the surf a moment, tasting each other, before ending the kiss and turning back to the way they had come.

The long day followed by the night of dancing, had tired Hermione and she found herself yawning as they stepped back into the room. She turned her head into Severus' shoulder so he could not see her.

He led her over to the sunken tub and as it began to fill with warm water and soft bubbles he slowly unclasped the straps of her gown and then lowered it gently into a puddle on the floor. He helped her into the tub and she relaxed against the side of the tub, waiting as he undressed. She meant to close her eyes only a second, yet she found herself being lifted gently from the water, only a second after her eyes had shut.

Sleepily, she opened her eyes. Somehow Severus had managed to wash them both while she had slept, as his hair and her own where freshly cleansed. She tried to sit up when Severus placed her on the bed, but with a gentle hand he pushed her back down.

"You are tired, my dear; go to sleep."

Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes, "But our honeymoon, I thought you would want to…?"

Severus looked at her, a smile playing at his lips, "Of course I want to make love to you, wife. However, you are tired and so am I. It has been a long day. We have the rest of our lives to make love and I intend our first time to be magnificent and if you can please allow your 'older' man to rest so that he main regain some strength."

He snuggled behind her, one arm tucked beneath his head, the other pulling her body against his like a spoon. His hand gently rested against her hip, and she could feel his penis resting against her backside. She closed her eyes as his body warmed hers and drifted to sleep.

Her sleep was dreamless and peaceful and some hours later she awakened, rested and alert. Indeed she could feel every nerve ending in her body. She could feel the hand that had snuck between her legs while she had slept. She could feel the long fingers that slid into the folds, slick with wetness. As the thumb of her husband's hand found her special place, and began a gentle rubbing she arched her back, her rounded backside now sensing the hardness behind her.

She brought one leg up, curling the leg behind her so that it rested on top of his, allowing him more room. She turned slightly more towards him, so that by bending his body, he could reach her hardened nipple and capture it with his teeth. His hand, still moving in her wetness, increased its pace, until she cried out his name, "Severus!"

He pulled away from her, and she felt that she would die and she whimpered for the split second that his body was gone. However, he only moved from behind her, to the end of the bed, where he crawled inside and lay between her legs. He kissed her thighs lovingly, and intensely, raining softness and then ending in sucking puckers onto the juicy meat of her thighs.

As she opened wider to him, he loved her once more with his hand. His fingers thrust into her wetness, hooking inside her and rubbing that gratifying spot inside her. He lowered his head and drew his tongue from where his fingers moved, up until he felt her little sheath beneath his tongue. Wrapping his lips around this little button he sucked, while increasing the pressure of his fingers. The tremors wracked her body as she screamed his name once more.

He moved up her body, lavishing her breasts with kisses and long swipes of his tongue. He brought his lips up her chest and throat until he reached her lips. She unclenched her hands from the sheets, where they had balled themselves moments earlier, and ran her fingers into his hair. She could taste herself in his kiss, the sweet muskiness a new and delightful flavor.

He continued to kiss her mouth, occasionally dipping downward to capture her nipple with his teeth. Hermione arched her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hardened length rubbed between her legs and grew slick as she moved against him.

Severus caught one of her hands in his own and brought it down between their bodies, wrapping her hand around his shaft. Taking hold, she directed him towards her entrance. Slowly he began to enter her, moving an inch and then withdrawing, to move a little more and then withdraw once again. When he reached her barrier, he looked her in the eyes, as though giving her the chance to say no, to blackout, before it was to late. She brought his head down to her mouth and as she captured his tongue, to mate with her own, she arched her hips, causing her hymen to break.

He began a gentle rhythm, allowing her time to get used to the intrusion of him inside her. He followed her instincts, watching her for indications that she wanted more. As she began to meet his thrusts, he increased his tempo, until they both where breathing heavily in their intent. As she began to whimper in need, he brought his hand between them to cup her once more, moving his thumb in the rhythm of their mating.

Hermione closed her eyes as the waves began to build in her once more. The feeling of him entering and withdrawing was exquisite. His thumb was slowly driving her mad, and she felt as though she was going to explode. He body tightened until she thought she would shatter and then she fell over the edge. Her legs tightened about his waist, her toes clenching into tight curls. Her breasts pushed into his chest as she arched her back as the waves coursed through her body. Her body clenched and relaxed around his member as the muscles constricted. With a roar, she heard him release his own tensions into her body.

Wanting to see him at his moment of ecstasy, she opened her eyes, He had also closed his eyes upon release and she watched as his eyes opened. The love that shown from the darkness above her brought tears to her eyes. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her eye, catching the tear before it could fall. He slowed his pace, and then withdrew, as he began to shrink to his normal state.

He gave her a quick kiss and told her he would be right back, before climbing from the bed. She watched him walk over to his clothes and collect his wand and then walk into the rest room. A moment later he returned, carrying a basin of warm water and a wash cloth.

He carefully waved his wand and a nightstand appeared next to the bed, He placed the water bowl on it and turned his wand to the bed, With a flick of his wrist, the bedsheets changed themselves, not even disturbing Hermione as she lay there. He then took the wash cloth in hand and moved it over her body and between her legs, cleansing her.

When he was through, he vanished the basin and pulled the sheets up to cover them both. Hermione lay on her side; her head nestled on his shoulder, her leg thrown casually over his waist. She lay quietly enjoying the feelings that where coursing through her body.

"Severus, is it possible we may have conceived a child tonight?" she asked him.

"It is possible," he agreed, "but it normally takes more than one time to make a baby. Would you like a baby this soon?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, and could see that the question was merrily from curiosity. Severus had no look of distaste on his face.

"I would be very happy to be the mother of your child," she assured him. He bent his head and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Hermione lay her head upon his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment. "Severus, Molly told me that a witch will know when she has conceived. Is this true?"

Severus smiled above her, as he lay with his eyes closed, "I have heard that it is true. Now, my little inquisitive one, can we rest, or do you have any other questions?"

Hermione looked up at Severus, and he knew by the look in her eyes that she indeed had another question, "Yes?" he asked turning his body towards hers and placing his chin on top her head, closing his eyes once again.

"How does a witch know when she has conceived, Severus? What tells her?" she asked.

"I believe I have read that at the moment of conception a warmth will settle in her womb, that even can be felt from the outside. The warmth should last for a few hours. Also, I believe the witches own body is to radiate with a soft glow for a few moments as well," he answered her.

"Severus," Hermione said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. It took him a moment to realize that his hand felt unnaturally warm. He opened his eyes and watched as the woman he loved, his wife, rolled her body towards his. Her face was lit with an inner glow that radiated over them.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly. The glow began to fade and was gone by the time he pulled away. Afraid that he had imagined it all, he placed his hand once more over her stomach, and felt the warmth.

"You're going to be a daddy, Severus," Hermione informed him.

At loss for words, Severus pulled her into another kiss. Soon their kisses deepened and then they lay down together as their bodies joined once more.

"I love you, wife," Severus said as he cuddled her to him once it was over.

"I love you, husband," Hermione replied, closing her eyes, wrapped in his arms.

The End

A/N : I want to say thank you to all of my fans who have stayed with me all this time. I can't believe that I learned while writing this last chapter, that I have been misspelling Hermione's name all this time! I apologize to all of you, and perhaps I can find a beta for my other stories. If you liked this story please check out my others. I have completed a one shot, called A Valentine's Story, This is darker than I have written before, but it explains one of the reasons I feel Severus is the way he is.

My newest story, of which I am very proud of, is Follow Your Heart. It is in Harry's point of view, just like the books, and picks up immedialty after HBP. I am trying to stay as close to cannon as possible on this one, so it is not a HG/SS ship now, although things may change in the future, though it will be several chapters down the road. Again, this story is in Harry's eyes, as I am writing it as I imagine book seven will be. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


End file.
